Trost
by Smilefurus
Summary: Levi est le chanteur charismatique du groupe de musique Trost. À chaque concert, il cherche du regard le fan qui saura retenir son attention. Les Trost jouent leur dernier concert avant une pause bien méritée, et il y a dans la foule deux yeux qui brillent plus que les autres. [BOY'S LOVE/YAOI] ERERI, Univers Alternatif.
1. Chapitre 1 Intro

_Avant toute chose:_

_** Pairing**; Eren x Levi _

_**Disclamer**, seule l'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages. Cela semble évident mais je le dis juste au cas. _

_**Rating M**: Tôt ou tard, il y aura des scènes explicites. Vous voyez le genre. Je met cette fiction en M dès le début pour m'assurer le confort, et ne pas décevoir de lecteurs n'aimant pas cela. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et espère que ce premier chapitre saura vous convaincre de me suivre ! :3_

_x x x _

L'homme regarda son reflet dans le miroir, un air blasé défigurait son visage au teint blafard. Il se toucha la peau avec soin, cherchant le moindre défaut. Il adressa un sourire à la glace, aujourd'hui tout comme hier, sa peau était parfaite. Il replaça en vitesse ses cheveux brun d'un mouvement de main qu'il connaissait par cœur. **« Levi, plus que cinq minutes. » **L'homme jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui et lâcha tout son stress dans un long soupir. D'un pas nonchalant, il se leva de sa chaise et parcourut le long couloir qui rejoignait sa loge à la scène. Ce soir, c'était l'avant dernière, il devait assurer.** « Vous êtes ok ? » **Des oui se firent entendre à peine Levi eut fini sa question. Il fit un rapide signe de tête aux musiciens, avant d'entreprendre leur fameux rituel. **« Alea Jacta Est ! » **Crièrent en cœur les membres du groupe.

Le concert se déroula bien, comme toujours. La salle n'était pas remplit au maximum mais le nombre de spectateur était tout de même d'un grand réconfort pour le chanteur et sa bande. Durant le show, Levi scannait de son regard la foule en délire, mais rien ne lui sautait aux yeux. Trost n'était qu'un groupe connu à échelle locale, et les têtes qu'il voyait apparaissaient de manière récurrente. Cela le rassurait, mais il espérait beaucoup gagner un public plus large. **« Alors Levi, tu as trouvé ta perle dans nos fans ? »** Cette question là, la bassiste du groupe Hanji la posait à chaque fin de concert, lorsque la bande se retrouvait dans la salle de répétition. Et Levi ne put répondre autre chose que non, d'un ton détaché et froid. Le chanteur haussa des épaules, sous le regard plein de compassion d' Hanji et Erwin, batteur. Ils trinquèrent ensemble à ce concert réussi.

Les Trost savaient qu'une fois de plus la mission était menée à bien. Ils donnaient tout pour cela, malgré les critiques encaissées au début. De nos jours, il n'y a que les beaux et jeunes chanteurs qui plaisent, ceux qui suivent à la lettre les goûts d'une société sans personnalité. Plus proche de la mi trentaine que de la vingtaine, le groupe avait au moins le mérite d'être suivi par un public peut-être plus mature et posé. Les fans rencontrés à chaque fin de concert ne sont pas plus vieux qu'eux, ni plus jeune. Ou alors Levi ne les remarquaient pas. Depuis trois ans, les trois amis cherchaient à s'améliorer, toujours plus, et maintenant ils jouaient dans des petites salles pas très loin de chez eux, une véritable aubaine. Mais le plus important n'était pas aujourd'hui. Demain ils se produiront dans un festival en pleine air à vingt minutes de leurs villes natales, chose qu'ils n'espéraient plus.

— **Bon, eh bien on se revoit demain pour la dernière avant de prendre du repos,** lâcha Erwin en ayant hâte de pouvoir s'offrir à Morphée.

Levi s'empressa de briser les rêves de son ami.

— **Repos, pas trop. On a de nouvelles chansons à écrire.**

x x x

Les trois amis s'étaient rejoint chez Levi, dans un petit appartement situé dans le centre de la ville. Celui ci brillait par sa propreté irréprochable, ainsi que sa fraîcheur. Le chanteur détestait être dérangé par trop de chaleur. Une fois que la guitare acoustique de l'homme fut enfin lustré, le groupe descendit et prirent la direction du parking privé de la résidence. Les instruments et autres matériels du groupe se trouvaient dans le van d' Hanji. Levi rangea avec minutie sa gratte et monta à l'avant, place passager. **« Toi et tes grandes jambes, derrière » **avait-il dit d'un ton moqueur à Erwin, qui haussa les épaules.

Les vingt minutes de voyage passèrent très vite dans le silence le plus total. La concentration était à son maximum. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, le groupe fut accueilli par les deux principaux organisateurs du festival, qui les invitèrent à avancer jusqu'à leur tente. **« Voilà, votre loge. » **C'était modeste, mais bien assez pour les Trost. Des occasions pareilles, ils n'en avaient jamais eu. L'un des deux hommes les assura que la communication avait été très bien faite. Ils attendaient beaucoup de monde. Levi et Erwin déchargèrent le van tandis qu' Hanji régla les derniers préparatifs techniques, et surtout la lumière. Les Trost désiraient une ambiance particulière et sombre pour leur concert. Lorsque cela fut terminé, elle retourna auprès de ses amis, en loge. La bonne ambiance était reine sous la tente blanche. Après cette dernière date, un répit d'un mois s'offrait au groupe. Ensuite, ils mettront en route un album, ainsi que de nouvelles chansons.

— **Tu crois que ça va être chaud ce soir ? **Demanda Hanji, l'air inquiète.

— **Mais oui, tu verras.**

Le chanteur n'avait aucun doute, fidèle à lui même. Certain pouvait dire que cela ressemblait plus à un défaut qu'à une qualité, Levi s'en fichait pas mal. Il se sentait bien ainsi, confiant.

Et quelques heures plus tard, il félicita sa perspicacité. Le show se déroulerait dans une heure et quelque, et il y avait déjà foule devant la scène. Le brun arqua des sourcils, c'était plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Il vérifia une dernière fois sa guitare, avant de se rendre sur scène. Il tenait à faire les test micro lui même. Levi adressa un large sourire aux personnes déjà présente, avant de brandir le micro.

— **Un deux, un deux, test microoooo.**

Loin de se sentir ridicule, il pensait avec sincérité que le faire soi même créait un lien avec le public bien avant le concert. Tout les regards étaient braqués sur le chanteur, qui fredonnait maintenant quelques bribes de paroles incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'il jugea que tout était bon, Levi leva une dernière fois les yeux devant lui. Il remarqua tout de suite une tête inconnue. Celle d'un gamin, au regard si brillant. Le chanteur lui fit un vague signe de tête avant de se retirer, et de retourner en loge pour se préparer. Erwin et Hanji avaient déjà enfilé leurs habits de scène, et discutaient ensemble en attendant le top départ. _Plus que trente minutes_, avisa Levi. Il sortit de son sac ses affaires repassés avec soin. Une chemise rouge pourpre, un pantalon en jean noir et des chaussures de la même couleur que le pantalon. Il enfila ensuite une veste en coton de couleur brune. Comme toujours, avant chaque début de concert, il observa avec minutie son reflet dans un miroir. Ses amis appelaient cela « La quête de la ridicule ridule ». Rien. Levi savait que cette manie n'avait rien de narcissique, cela le rongeait plus qu'autre chose. Avant de fonder Trost, sa vie l'ennuyait à mourir. À l'âge de trente deux ans, il s'en voulait tellement. Et chercher toutes traces de vieillesse sur sa peau était une obsession. Levi leva les yeux sur ses deux amis, tenant à les rassurer.

— **Ça va être de la folie, y'a déjà du monde devant !**

— **Suuuuuuuuuper !**

Hanji tapa de joie dans ses mains, le visage rayonnant. Levi assura d'un signe de tête que ses propos n'étaient pas une blague, avant d'ajuster sa veste. **« Aller, Let's go ! »** Le chanteur arrangea sa chevelure brune d'un geste qu'il connaissait tant, et suivi sa bande jusqu'aux coulisses. Sa montre affichait vingt heures cinquante-sept et le stress n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir maintenant. Bien que ne manquant pas d'assurance, l'homme bomba son torse d'air frais. Le mythique _Alea Jacta Est_ résonna avec faiblesse sous le brouhaha de la foule présente pour eux ce soir. **« Dites, vous pensez qu'ils sont là pour nous ou parce que c'est gratuit ? »** demanda Erwin, en proie au doute. Levi le rassura, avant de prendre de manière définitive son rôle de chanteur. **« C'est parti ! » **

Trost entra sur scène, acclamé par le public. Levi avisa que ce dernier était vraiment chaud, plus que d'habitude. Le groupe démarra par l'intro aux airs psychédéliques, puis enchaîna sur leurs palettes de chansons. Le style de musique du groupe était difficile à établir, ils aimaient par dessus tout jouer leur propre style à eux, et faire planer la foule, ce qui attirait d'ailleurs beaucoup.

Quarante minutes de show plus tard, la guitare de Levi menait une balade reposante, l'occasion pour le chanteur de procéder au scan du public. Hommes et femmes, le nombre semblait être équitable. Le regard de Levi fut attiré sur une personne présente devant le bord de la scène. Les mains appuyées contre l'une des nombreuses barrières de sécurité, deux yeux verts fixaient le chanteur avec intensité. Celui ci reconnu de suite le jeune homme vu quelques temps plus tôt, pendant les tests micro. Un visage inconnu pour lui. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

Le concert prit fin sous une pluie d'applaudissement, pas de doute pour les membres de Trost, leur musique avait plût. Ils s'abaissèrent afin de saluer la foule, avant de libérer la scène. La soirée n'était pas fini.

— **Félicitation les amis !**

Erwin déboucha la bouteille de champagne offert par les organisateurs, tout sourire. Les Trost étaient aux anges, leur travail acharné venait d'être acclamé à sa juste valeur. Levi prit sa coupe, songeur. Attendre la trentaine pour enfin concrétiser un rêve de gosse valait la peine, de loin. Après une longue discussion, ils se changèrent tous et décidèrent de faire un tour dans le festival même. **« Attendez Levi, je dois vous poser une question. »** Le principal intéressé se tourna pour faire face au vigile. La différence de taille entre les deux hommes était clair, et risible. Le chanteur semblait être enclin à lui accorder son attention.** « Il y a un gamin qui me supplie pour vous voir, je fais quoi ?**

— **Laisses le attendre jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. On verra bien si il sera encore là. »**

Levi n'était pas juste une personne doté d'une immense confiance en lui. Cette confiance, il l'accordait très peu à d'autre. Si le gamin souhaitait tant le voir, il attendra comme tout bon fan.

_x x x _

_Laissez moi vos impressions, et si vous avez aimé, revenez la semaine prochaine, pour découvrir le deuxième chapitre ! _

_Au fait, le nom du groupe est un jeu de mot avec le groupe Trust, pour ceux qui connaissent. C'est pas terrible, mais bon, je trouve ça bien Trost. _

_Bises :3_


	2. Chapitre 2, Solo

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre de Trost, qui sort un peu plus tôt. Il est déjà écrit, et cela permet de me baser sur une sortie chaque dimanche soir, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! :)_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissés des Reviews, donc mille merci, ça fait plaisir ! _

_Bien sûr, je réponds au review d'habitude, donc ne me tapez pas _

_Si cela n'est pas compréhensible, le chapitre 2 reprends là on nous avions clos le premier. _

_Bonne lecture !_

x x x

— **Laisses le attendre jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. On verra bien si il sera encore là. **

Levi tourna les talons et enfila une veste. Dans quelques minutes se jouera le dernier concert de la soirée, et il ne voulait pas le rater. Dans ce genre d'ambiance, l'homme perdait toute notion du temps. Il scruta les horizons, personnes ne semblaient les avoir reconnu, ce qui arrangea bien Levi. Il se mit proche de la scène, toujours accompagné d' Hanji et d' Erwin.

Le groupe fit son apparition, Levi les adorait. Ce qu'il appréciait, c'était surtout se défouler. La musique retentit dans l'air, et un frisson parcourut la peau du brun dès lors que le scream commença. Le Metalcore n'était son pêché mignon mais ce groupe savait y faire. Bien loin de l'univers qui lui était propre, il secoua sa tête de haut en bas sur le rythme de la musique, cassant sa voix en imitant le chanteur. Lors des refrains, il lui arrivait même de sauter sur place, en se jetant dans le violent pogo formé au centre. Un sourire carnassier défigura son visage, il usa assez de force pour se faire soi même mal, et c'était jouissif. Le souffle haletant, il massa sa nuque douloureuse. Peu lui importait, tant qu'il se défoulait. Il continua sa transe, sans apercevoir les deux yeux verts et si brillant qui l'observaient depuis un bar.

Le groupe était en tête d'affiche et le concert dura plus de temps que celui de Trost, l'homme réclamait d'avantage que les deux bonnes heures écoulées.

— **Hé non Levi, c'est fini.**

Hanji prit le poignet de son ami et le tira vers elle. Ils ne prirent pas le même chemin que toute cette foule déchaîné, mais emboîtèrent le pas vers les coulisses. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Levi ne s'était pas amusé ainsi, et il regarda par dessus son épaule la scène qui commençait déjà à être démonté. L'un des deux organisateurs les avait prévenu plus tôt dans l'après midi.** « Ne soyez pas étonné de voir le terrain vide en sortant de votre loge, la scène part dès la fin des festivités. Question de budget. » **Levi haussa des épaules, se souvenant qu'il avait déjà ses places pour le grand _Titan Festival _qui se déroulerait dans un peu moins de deux mois. Hanji essaya de lui adresser la parole, mais l'homme semblait ailleurs. Elle lui pinça le bras avec vivacité, mais ne récolta qu'un regard meurtrier. **« Ah Levi, regardes qui est là ! »** Erwin, qui s'était éclipsé dès qu'il le put du concert, avait les mains posés sur les épaules d'un jeune inconnu. Le batteur semblait rayonnant. Levi reconnu dès la premier seconde les deux yeux brillants du gamin aperçu plus tôt. Un sourire se scotcha sur le visage du jeune homme. **« Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là, Erwin ? »** Le comportement de Levi n'étonna pas le blond.

— **Tu me veux quoi gamin, un autographe, une photo, ma chemise trempée de sueur ?**

Hanji croisa les bras, et tapa du pied sur le sol, le leader l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle sortit une paire de gant en cuir du sac de l'homme, et s'en servit pour taper avec violence l'arrière de son crâne. **« Levi, montres au moins une belle image de toi à ce gosse. »** Malgré tout, les prunelles vertes du jeune homme brillait toujours. Levi soupira d'exaspération, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : Retrouver la fraîcheur de ses draps. Il obtempéra avec difficulté, avisant qu' Hanji avait pour le coup raison. La fierté de l'homme l'empêcha de dire à son amie le fond de sa pensée, mais permit tout de même à Levi de grimacer un semblant de sourire. Après cet effort, il reconduit à nouveau sa question au jeune homme présent avec eux. **« Autographe, photo, poignet de main, hm gamin ? » **Le dit gamin présenta sa main au leader, tout en plantant son regard dans le sol. **« Moi, c'est Eren Monsieur Levi. »** Levi accepta ce poignet de main, en demandant de ne pas ajouter de monsieur, ou quoi que ce soit.

— **J'attends votre venue depuis des mois déjà ! Vous êtes…**

Eren ne trouva pas ses mots, bien trop troublé d'être dans la loge de son groupe favoris. Hanji regarda ce fan avec beaucoup d'attention, la bouche grande ouverte prête à remercier cet ange. Erwin n'en faisait pas autant, mais son cœur palpitait de joie. Quant à Levi, bien que restant d'apparence impassible, les compliments délivrés ne le laissait pas indifférent, cela faisait parti du salaire d'un artiste. Il souffla entre ses fines lèvres un remerciement à l'encontre du jeune homme, tout en lui tendant un autographe. **« Je ne suis pas venu pour cela Monsi… Levi ! »** Le leader daigna lever les yeux sur le principal intéressé, l'air dubitatif. **« Alors, quoi ? **

— **Je tiens un blog qui a pas mal la côté, et je souhaitais faire une interview de Trost. »**

La demande d' Eren surprit assez Levi pour altérer les traits du visage de l'homme. **« Cela peut être aussi intéressant pour votre groupe, que pour moi. Mon blog est très suivi. »** Eren parut soudain plus sérieux. Hanji lui proposa une chaise, et les quatre individus s'assirent afin d'être plus à l'aise. Levi croisa les jambes tout en soutenant le jeune homme du regard. Intrigué, il l'était. Mais côtoyer de manière si proche un fan, qui était de plus un inconnu, il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela. Seuls les yeux verts d' Eren retinrent son attention.

— **C'est clair que là, ça tombe à pic. **Déclara Erwin afin d'entamer les négociations.** Hanji, tu en penses quoi ?**

— **Tu parles, je pense que c'est évident ! Levi ?**

— **Je sais pas, peut-être… Qui nous dit que tout cela est vrai ?**

Eren haussa des épaules, il pensait que cela aurait été plus facile, mais que nenni. Levi lui donnait du fil à retordre, et il ne s'était pas préparé à cela. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une rumeur sur le caractère exécrable du charismatique leader de Trost. **« Faites moi confiance. »** Quelle erreur avait-il fait. Levi fronça des sourcils, ce qui tâcha la froideur de son visage. Pour l'homme, se fût clair : Le refus s'imposait de lui même. Sous les râles mécontents d' Hanji et d' Edwin, Levi se leva d'un pas vif pour accompagner le jeune homme à l'entrée de la tente. Ayant une très bonne vue, il vit de loin que la sortie publique du festival était close. _Eh merde_. Il restait malgré tout une part de bienveillance en Levi. Afin d'éviter les ennuis à Eren, il fit passer le garçon par la sortie des artistes, située non loin des loges.

— **Je fais ça juste pour m'éviter la galère gamin, demander à ce que l'on t'ouvres et tout ce qui s'en suit… Donc ne me remercies pas.**

— **Merci**

Levi ne comprenait pas Eren. _Comment peut-il me fixer avec des yeux pareils, et ce sourire, tout en supportant mon caractère de merde?_ Il tendit sa main en direction du jeune homme, souhaitant écourter le moment et rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Eren en fit de même, et déposa dans le même mouvement une carte dans la paume du chanteur. **« Si vous changez d'avis. »** Au grand étonnement d' Eren, il ne la refusa pas. Levi regarda la silhouette du jeune homme disparaître dans la pénombre, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au rectangle de bristol. _Eren Jäger, numéro de téléphone…_ Aussitôt lue, Levi la fourra avec rapidité dans son porte-feuille, convaincu qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Lorsqu'il réapparut enfin dans la loge, il fut accueillit par des regards noirs. **« C'est malin Levi »** Hanji applaudit le manque de professionnalisme du leader. **« Dire que lorsque les gens parlent de toi, il te nomme en tant que leader charismatique de Trost… S'en est grotesque. »**

Le jeudi suivant, Levi ressortit de son porte-feuille la fameuse carte. Cet Eren l'intriguait beaucoup. Après avoir retenu son nom, il le tapa sur internet afin de trouver le blog du jeune homme. Eren n'avait pas mentit, _DailyJäger_ entretenait une belle réputation. Un article ne restait pas longtemps sans commentaires, et la page accueillait environs quatre cent visiteurs par jour, ce qui était très honorable pour un petit blog média. Les traits de son visage ne flanchèrent pas, mais il admit avec du mal son erreur, détestant paraître indécis. Ses doigts jouaient avec la carte de manière nerveuse, il avait envie de prendre son téléphone et appeler au numéro laissé par Eren. Trost était beaucoup pour Levi, son rêve d'adolescent. De plus, il désirait revoir le regard éclatant du jeune homme.

Il composa le numéro, et crut bien qu' Eren ne décrocherait pas. En proie à un élan de fierté comme bien souvent il l'était, il raccrocha aussitôt. Deux tentatives plus tard, Levi reprit son sérieux, et tenta une ultime fois. **« Bordel mais t'as pas fini connard ! **

— **Arhm, Eren, c'est Levi Ackerman, du groupe Trost.**

— **Oh excusez moi Monsieur Levi, je suis désolé, rah j'peux être con ! Mais, vous savez utiliser un téléphone ? **

— **Je ne suis pas si vieux, gamin ! Enfin bref, tu es libre demain après-midi vers 17h ?**

— **Oui, j'aurais tout juste fini les cours… D'ailleurs, ne m'appelez pas aussi tôt dans la journée, je risque de me faire confisquer mon tél... »**

Levi leva les yeux en l'air, voilà qu'il se faisait sermonner par un jeune.

— **Compris. Donc tu es libre, rejoint moi à Maria, il y a un café nommé « ****Marco**** » dans le centre. Tu vois ?**

— **Mon lycée se trouve pas très loin de ce café, j'habite la ville juste à côté.**

— **Mais c'est parfait, à demain alors.**

Le chanteur écourta la conversation en raccrochant au nez d' Eren. Cela n'avait rien de poli, il le savait, mais les appels téléphoniques n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Il avait omis un détail, Eren ne rencontrera pas Trost. Le rendez vous ne se fera qu'entre eux deux, et personne d'autre. Levi n'oubliait pas sa bande, mais il avait la certitude que les yeux d' Eren ne brillaient que pour lui.

Le lendemain, Levi scruta sa montre afin de ne pas être en retard, sa hantise. Lorsque celle ci afficha seize heures cinquante, il jugea bon de se préparer. Armé de son manteau gris, de sa grosse écharpe noir ainsi que son chapeau en feutre lui aussi noir, la douceur de l'automne ne l'attaquerait pas. Après cinq minutes de marche, Levi avait deux minutes d'avance, pas assez selon lui. Il analysa l'horizon, mais le gamin n'était pas encore là. L'homme s'installa donc au comptoir et commanda un martini blanc.

Eren arriva enfin, avec dix minutes de retard. Le souffle haletant, il s'appuya contre l'une six chaises présentes, essayant de reprendre une respiration correcte. **« Excusez moi Levi, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux ! »** Levi hocha la tête, afin de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Il se rongeait juste à l'intérieur de lui, _après l'heure ce n'est plus l'heure_, songea t-il. **« Tu bois quelque chose ? »** Eren jeta un rapide coup d'œil au verre de son aîné. **« T'es pas mineur ? »** Le jeune homme lui assura avoir tout juste la majorité. Levi sourcilla, mais ne souhaitant aucun problème, commanda une boisson gazeuse. Il fit ensuite signe à Eren de le suivre et avança au fond de salle, cherchant une place plus intime. Eren regarda son verre d'un air blasé, mais décida de ne rien dire à ce sujet, avoir Levi en face de lui était bien trop important pour faire un tel caprice.

— **Hanji et Erwin ne sont pas là ? **Demanda t-il, espérant ne pas froisser le leader.

— **Non, ils n'ont pas pu se libérer.**

À nouveau, Levi fût happé par les prunelles vertes du jeune homme. Il s'en était rendu compte, et cela l'agaçait pas mal. D'habitude, il ne supportait pas un gosse dans ce genre, mais Eren flattait son ego. De plus, ce regard avait un pouvoir hypnotique, cause principal de l'absence du reste du groupe.

_x x x _

_À dimanche prochain, laissez moi vos reviews, j'accepte sans mal mes erreurs ! :)_


	3. Chaptitre 3, couplet

_Hello ! _

_Je vous poste le troisième chapitre de Trost ! Je suis ravie que cette fanfic' plaise, c'est un soulagement pour moi ! Je m'applique vraiment afin de fournir un chapitre pas trop mauvais :) _

_Je suis désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde il me semble, avec les vœux de la nouvelle année, et mes deux fictions sur fictionpress... Mais là, ça devrait être bon !_

_Je rappelle que les phrases en italique correspondent aux pensées des personnages, je préfère être clair afin de ne pas créer de confusion._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_x x x_

Eren ne montra pas sa déception. Oui, il aurait voulu voir les trois membres de Trost, mais le jeune homme n'était pas seulement fan de ce groupe. Quelle déception pouvait-il montrer, alors que se tenait devant lui son chanteur favori ? Il connaissait les Trost depuis leur début, il y a trois ans. À travers les réseaux sociaux, il restait au courant des dernières nouvelles sur le groupe, mais jamais il n'avais osé demander à son père pour assister à l'un de leurs concerts. Majeur depuis peu, Eren avait eu l'accord parental, ravi de voir les Trost sans débourser un sou.

— **Tu as préparé tes questions gamin ?**

Rencontrer Levi n'était qu'un brin d'espoir qu'il entretenait avec ferveur depuis toujours, et son obstination portait aujourd'hui ses fruits. En revanche, le chanteur était à des années lumières de ce qu'affirmaient les articles sur internet. Élégant, cela s'avérait vrai, mais le reste… Aimable, gentil, adorable, une belle utopie tout cela… Et charismatique… Levi l'était, à sa manière. Eren riait à l'intérieur de lui même, si cela ne tenait qu'à sa mauvaise conscience, il dévoilerait sans sourciller ce potin croustillant. Cependant, il demeurait en admiration devant l'homme, le trahir ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. **« Hm, oui, j'ai mes questions bien sûr… »** Il lâcha un rire rempli de gêne, rien n'était prêt. Ce rendez vous ressemblait plus à un prétexte visant à rencontrer son idole, et Eren priait pour que Levi ne s'en rende pas compte. Il fixa le leader en affichant un air tétanisé. _Mon dieu, il va me couper la tête, il va me couper la têêêêête !_ En panique, il n'entendit la question posée par l'homme.

— **Oh gamin, j'te parle. Tu es en quelle classe ? Bordel tu es sûr d'être majeur ? Quoi que, je m'en fiche pas mal, tu te démerdes… **

— **Ne vous en faites pas Levi, je suis en dernière année de lycée... Euuuh… Laissez moi quelque instant, je vais au petit coin.**

Levi scruta avec attention la silhouette d' Eren disparaître dans le café, avant d'examiner du regard le sac de cour du jeune homme. Il avisa sans scrupule qu'il valait mieux avoir le cœur net concernant la majorité du gamin. En vitesse, il s'empara de la besace en tissu kaki du lycéen, et considéra son contenu. D'apparence, il n'y avait que des classeurs, et des feuilles volantes. Mais lorsqu'il regarda de plus près les écrits, une mine étonnée tenta d'éclairer le visage d'un naturel impassible de l'homme. Il lut avec rapidité mais attention l'une des feuilles volantes, qui n'était qu'autre qu'une chanson écrite par Eren. Il la fourra dans sa poche de manteau, avant de trouver l'objet de ses désirs : Le porte feuille. Il y trouva très vite la carte d'identité d' Eren, qui attesta que le jeune homme n'avait pas menti, il était majeur depuis mars. Levi souffla, rassuré, avant d'être attiré par autre chose. Une photo, celle d'une fille. Apparemment une asiatique, plutôt belle. Le leader était fixé, Eren avait une copine. _Non pas que cela me regarde, mais je préfère être sur…_ Songea t-il, avant de reposer l'objet dans la besace, aussitôt replacée elle aussi. Eren refit son apparition après dix minutes d'absence bien trop longue pour Levi.

— **Bon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un gamin comme toi, alors passe une vitesse.**

Non sans mal, Eren commença l'interrogatoire après avoir sorti un bloc note et un stylo. Il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal dans son sac mais n'osa rien dire, Levi était déjà assez pressé. Il posa les questions de bases, l'âge de Levi, pourquoi avoir nommé le groupe Trost, depuis quand avait-il envie d'être chanteur, mais tout cela semblait intriguer Levi.

— **Dis Eren, j'ai lu quelques articles de ton blog, et d'habitude, les questions sont plus travaillés. Ces questions là, le public s'en cogne. **Avait-il lâché, avant de boire une gorgée de Martini.

Eren se décomposa, les questions qu'il avait trouvé aux toilettes ne convenaient pas. Mal à l'aise, il se gratta la nuque. Les gestes trahissent les pensées, et se gratter en regardant le plafond était signe de mensonge, Levi l'avait vu dans l'un de ces films ennuyeux à la télévision. L'homme claqua ses deux mains sur la table, afin d'attirer à nouveau l'attention du jeune homme. Les yeux écarquillés, Eren tenta de sortir la tête de l'eau. **« Heeuuu… J'ai eu beaucoup de devoir, je suppose... » **Levi ne parut pas satisfait par cette réponse. Il se leva de sa chaise, et approcha avec dangerosité le visage d' Eren. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir le souffle du chanteur caresser sa peau, il en tremblait de surprise.

— **Je veux la vérité.**

Encré dans le regard d' Eren, Levi faillit bien perdre la tête, mais il ne relâcha pas son attention. Lorsqu' Eren baissait les yeux, l'homme relevait la tête du gamin d'un geste de main. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Eren pour craquer. **« Je voulais tant voir les Trost en face de moi, et j'ai eu mieux, je vous ai eu vous, rien que vous Levi… Je m'excuse, mais je suis têtu. Tôt ou tard, je vous aurais fait perdre votre temps... »** Furieux, le chanteur manqua de gifler le jeune homme, mais il avait assez de sang froid pour éviter un scandale. Il laissa un billet sur la table, avant de tourner les talons.

Le soir même, Levi fit un tour sur _DailyJäger_ par simple curiosité, mais le blog n'avait pas été mis à jour. Il répéta l'action le lendemain et y trouva un nouvel article.

[… J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer le talentueux chanteur du groupe Trost, Levi Ackerman.

D'un naturel avenant, il m'a accueilli les bras ouverts, afin de répondre à quelques questions.

Je partage avec vous chers lecteurs de _**DailyJäger**_, cette entrevue avec le leader charismatique…]

D'abord, il n'y eut pas de réaction, mais très vite les yeux de Levi roulèrent, suivi d'un soupir d'exaspération. _Il est pas possible ce gamin…_ Songea t-il. Il trouvait qu' Eren n'était pas mauvais en mensonge. Avenant ? À bras ouvert ? _Vaudrait mieux qu' Hanji ne tombe pas là dessus…_ L'homme se rappela soudain avoir volé à Eren l'une de ses nombreuses feuilles volantes de son sac. Il fouilla dans son manteau afin d'y extraire un papier de la poche droite.

_Ce que j'ai vu ce jour là m'a glacé le sang, _

_Une sombre géhenne brillait dans tes yeux larmoyants,_

_Depuis un arbre géant je contemple le firmament, _

_J'y ai vu ce qu'il faut faire maintenant, _

_Sur une douce rengaine, sur mes lames coulent le sang _

Un éclat inhabituel brillait dans les yeux froids et gris du chanteur, tandis que ses doigts tapaient avec beaucoup de bruit le bois de son bureau. Toujours aussi impassible, il composa en vitesse le numéro du jeune Jäger. Lorsqu' Eren décrocha enfin, Levi ne le laissa pas parler et déballa d'une traite le fond de sa pensée. **« On se retrouve devant le café « Marco » dans trente minutes. Si tu es en retard gamin, j'te tue. »** Une idée germait dans sa tête, et une chose était sure, le gamin n'en saura rien au téléphone.

À pile trente minutes et pas une seconde de plus, Levi fit face au _**Marco**_. Eren arriva au moment même, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le mur afin de reprendre sa respiration, sous le regard froid du leader de Trost. Avant de tendre sa main, Eren leva les yeux devant lui, et constata non sans surprise que le café était fermé. Une moue dubitative froissa son visage. **« Mais, c'est pas ouvert Levi ? **

— **Bordel, mais t'es con. On est dimanche gamin. On va chez moi. »**

Lorsque cette phrase arriva enfin au cerveau d' Eren, il manqua de peu l'arrêt cardiaque. Lui, lycéen lambda, était invité à pénétrer dans le domaine de son chanteur préféré. Bouche bée, il vit Levi tourner les talons. Ne cherchant pas à réfléchir, il le suivit sans un mot. L'homme n'habitait pas loin du café, dans un petit appartement de cinquante mètre carré. Cela était bien suffisant pour l'homme célibataire qu'était Levi. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, il mit en garde Eren avec fermeté, sur un point important à ses yeux. **« T'enlèves tes chaussures, on dégueulasse pas l'appartement. »** En bon soldat, Eren n'émit aucune objection. Il se sentait privilégié, et quoi que dise Levi, le jeune homme était bien trop impressionné pour le relever. Les yeux partout, il s'imprégna au maximum de cet univers inconnu à ses yeux. Toutefois, il n'osa pas avancer dans la pièce, ce qui énerva Levi. **« P'tain gamin, j'suis pas une star mondiale, desserres les fesses un peu ! » **Eren hocha la tête, et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé du chanteur.

— **J'ai lu ton article gamin. Beau tissu de mensonge, et de récup' sur le net.**

— **Merci.**

Le visage de l'homme demeurait froid mais à l'intérieur de lui, se fut l'incompréhension. Il se demandait comment s'y prendre afin que le gamin s'emporte enfin. Après avoir lâché l'un de ses habituels soupirs las, il se leva du canapé, et partit dans la cuisine chercher des boissons. Sans lui demander, il ramena un verre d'eau à Eren, ainsi qu'un thé noir pour lui. L'appartement restait silencieux, les deux hommes ne se dirent pas un mot, écoutant les bruits extérieurs des rares voitures. Levi se rassit, et profita de ce calme pour observer Eren. Il ne trouvait pas le physique du jeune homme repoussant, bien au contraire. Son visage fin, ses cheveux bruns hirsutes, et surtout ses yeux verts bleutés lui plaisaient. Sentant le regard de son aîné sur lui, Eren fronça les sourcils tout en fixant la porte d'entrée. Être dans l'appartement d'un homme, de Levi… C'était si embrassant ! **« Pourquoi tu rougis comme une fille gamin ? **

— **Comme une fille ? »**

Levi avait beau être son idole, le qualifier de fille n'était qu'une insulte. Ravi de pouvoir enfin s'affirmer face à cet adulte, Eren se dirigea en trombe vers l'entrée, essayant d'enfiler ses chaussures en vitesse. Hélas, il ne possédait pas cette dextérité, et Levi le rattrapa. Il saisit les épaules de son cadet, puis le plaqua avec violence contre la porte. Eren fixait Levi, non pas par peur. Il trouvait la scène irréaliste, se faire maîtriser par cet homme d'un mètre soixante était risible. Néanmoins, le chanteur le battait par la force. **« Tu… Restes… Là ! »** Eren baissa les yeux et repoussa les mains de Levi. Il obtempéra sans rechigner, et reprit sa place dans le canapé. Plus il le côtoyait, et plus son admiration grandissait. Pourtant, cela aurait du être l'inverse, Eren n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire d'habitude. Son caractère buté et impulsif n'aurait pas admit les ordres si ceux ci n'avaient pas été donnés par le chanteur. _Arg, si ça avait été Jean, j'lui aurais cassé les dents !_ Avisa t-il, les lèvres posées au bord de son verre d'eau.

— **Bon, je t'annonce la couleur gamin. Ici, c'est moi le chef.**

— **Bien, caporal !**

— **Ne joues pas à ce jeu là Eren, ou je te force à m'appeler comme ça. Bref, on ne va pas perdre notre temps avec cela, c'est bien trop précieux, le temps. J'ai un deal à te proposer. Tu m'as l'air pas mal déterminé comme fan, ton fichu plan de groupie le prouve. Mais ça m'a fait perdre mon temps tes conneries. Tu m'es redevable.**

Le corps d' Eren se pétrifia lorsque Levi prononça le mot « redevable ». Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il s'agissait d'un adulte, doté d'une force assez incroyable pour sa petite taille.

**« Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais ce que tu écris n'est pas trop dégueulasse. Écris moi une dizaine de texte. T'es un fan, tu devrais faire ça sans trop en chier gamin. » **

Les yeux verts du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. S'agissait-il de son jour de chance ? Un rêve ? Eren avait du mal à y croire, mais le regard froid de Levi pesant sur lui était bien trop réel. Il haussa des épaules, aucuns mots ne voulaient sortir de sa bouche. **« Je prends ça pour un oui gamin. Tu n'as pas intérêt de refuser de toute façon, sinon ça risque d'être dur pour toi de repartir d'ici. »** La joie éclaira le visage d' Eren. Écrire, il aimait ça du plus profond de son cœur, et pour Levi… Cela ne pouvait être que possible. Mais une question le taraudait. L'homme était au courant, mais de quelle manière ? Levi agita la feuille au visage d' Eren, qui rougissait de plus belle. Personne n'avait jamais lu ses textes, pas même sa sœur. Il arracha des mains du chanteur le papier froissé, gêné.

— **Je suis adulte, j'ai tout les droits, alors j'ai fouillé ton sac. Quelque chose à redire la dessus gamin ?**

— **Hmm, tout de mê… Non Levi, non ! Hahaha, pas du tout…**

— **Très bien, alors au boulot gamin !**

Eren se gratta la nuque avec nervosité, prenant conscience que sa vie n'allait plus être la même, désormais au service de cet homme.

_x x x _

_Concernant la " chanson " écrite par Eren, euh... Je ne suis pas une très bonne parolière, j'ai fais de mon mieux XD Je me base sur L'Attaque des Titans bien sûr, au début je voulais mettre quelques paroles de Vogel im Kafig mais bon, je reprends déjà les perso d' Hajime Isayama, je ne vais pas reprendre aussi l'OST de l'anime ;) _

_Continuez de me laisser des reviews, qui sont importantes à mes yeux ainsi qu'à tout auteur de fic, fanfic... _

_En espérant garder votre fidélité, bonne semaine, et à la semaine prochaine, toujours dimanche ! :)_

_(Cette fois ci, je réponds à tout le monde, promis ! )_


	4. Chapitre 4, Note

_Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien ( c'est la moindre des choses lorsque l'on est poli :) ) _

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec beaucoup de plaisir. Encore une fois, merci pour vos Reviews, qui me font chaud au cœur. Une fois de plus, j'aspire tant à ne pas vous décevoir dans ce chapitre ! _

_Apparemment, cela ne vous pose pas problème que je reprenne les paroles de l'OST, j'ai donc repris ici_ **Vogel im Käfig**_. Comme je n'allais pas laisser l'allemand, j'ai trouvé sur le net une trad, je m'en suis servie, enfin vous verrez. Au moindre soucis, je prends en considération vos remarques :) De toute manière, je n'ai mis qu'un couplet ! :) _

_Que vous dire de plus... Ah, du coup il me semble évident mais je le fais tout de même, cette chanson ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les personnages. L'histoire seule me revient. :) _

_Je vous laisse maintenant lire, je rappelle aussi que les phrases en italiques correspondent aux pensées des perso. _

_x x x_

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernier rendez vous, et Eren ne pouvait plus effacer de ses pensées Levi Ackerman. Exécrable, froid, distant, et pourtant… C'était tout ce qui donnait son charme ! Il appréciait beaucoup le chanteur, sa voix, et sa prestance sur scène, mais qu'il parasitait son esprit, cela avait le don de l'agacer. _Écrire dix chansons, mais pourquoi ais-je accepté ?_ C'est ce qu' Eren songeait à longueur de journée, et il avait déjà deux hypothèses. Soit Levi avait mis de la drogue dans son verre d'eau, soit la présence du chanteur lui avait fait tourner la tête.

L'écriture fait depuis toujours parti du jeune homme. Blog, nouvelles, chansons, tout n'était qu'un prétexte pour coucher sur papier son impulsivité, la seule chose qui calmait Eren. Le français ne pouvait qu'être sa matière préférée, et l'unique dans laquelle il excellait, grâce aux rédactions en particulier. Mais dans les devoirs, des directives sont toujours indiquées… _Il ne m'a pas laissé de consigne, j'ai carte blanche… _Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque avec inquiétude, il s'agissait là d'une belle panade.

— **Eren, ça va ?**

Le principal intéressé leva la tête en direction de cette voix féminine. L'air inquiète, Mikasa fixait Eren les bras croisés depuis cinq minutes. **« Hm, ça va.**

— **Arrête, ne me ment pas. »**

Son frère, la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Elle le connaissait par cœur, comment pouvait-il croire que lui mentir serait facile ? Eren soupira, il avait oublié. Oui, mentir était une spécialité, mais Mikasa ne tombait pas la tête la première dans ses bobards… **« Trop de devoir. »** Ou presque. Un regard sombre s'abattit sur le jeune homme, mais tant que Levi s'immiscerait ainsi dans son esprit, le reste lui importait peu. Prendre son téléphone, composer le numéro du leader, cela le tentait au plus haut point, mais il savait que le faire lui coûterait cher.

Une nouvelle fois, il soupira lorsque sa sœur s'installa à ses côtés. **« Tu veux mon aide ? **

— **Pas envie de me ridiculiser avec tes idées roses et féminine Mikasa… »**

Sans Levi, Eren perdait toute once d'inspiration. Il nourrissait en son for intérieur la crainte de le décevoir. Il se sentait tel un soldat, prêt à obéir à n'importe quel ordre que lui donnerait Levi, et il ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil.

Au lycée, Eren tentait d'être égal à lui même. Mais le lendemain, il semblait être arrivé à ses limites.

— **Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel, passes la balle !**

— **Excuse moi Jean, tiens.**

En temps normal, et même pendant le match de handball, Eren aurait volontiers mis son poing dans la figure de son camarade, avant deux ou trois insultes à son encontre. Toute la classe fixait le brun, l'air abasourdi, et les chuchotements retentirent dans l'immense salle de sport. **« Quoi, vous avez un problème ? Regardez ailleurs si j'y suis ! »**

Une heure plus tard, dans les vestiaires, ce fut au tour d' Armin d'interroger Eren. Le blond semblait avoir accordé ses violons avec Mikasa, ce qui irritait beaucoup le jeune homme.

— **Mais vous allez me foutre la paix oui ? Faite' chier !**

Sans réfléchir, Eren quitta la salle sans ce soucier de son professeur. Hors du lycée, il courut tête baissée en direction du café « Marco ». Le souffle haletant, il reprit sa respiration contre le bar, avant d'être interrompu par une voix familière. **« Eh gamin, tu sèches ? Ah les jeunes, je leur collerai bien des claques… »** Eren ouvrit aussi grand qu'il ne le put les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à rencontrer son obsession du moment. C'était inespéré, lui qui désirait tant appeler Levi, voilà qu'il apparaissait en pleine semaine dans son quotidien.

— **Eren ! Tu m'écoutes ? Tu branles quoi dans un bar en pleine après midi ? En plus, tu refoules la transpiration, c'est dégueulasse.**

L'humeur massacrante de Levi semblait être la même, juste massacrante. Il détailla sans gène le jeune homme, ne s'occupant pas de la gène apparente sur son visage au teint halé. Toujours vêtu de son jogging noir, Eren ancra son regard dans le sol avant de rougir avec violence. Il se sentait bête, et surtout pas à la hauteur de l'homme assit en face de lui. Accoutumé ainsi, il n'était qu'une poussière à côté de Levi, soigné comme toujours. Le leader portait un pantalon en jean noir, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche qui lui seyait à merveille son buste harmonieux. Des chaussures de ville noir vernis complétait avec beaucoup d'élégance la tenue.

Contre toute attente, Levi lui commanda une boisson gazeuse, et l'invita à le rejoindre au fond du bar. Sans pour autant prêter attention à Eren, il continua à lire son journal tout en sirotant son thé. Eren lui, ne parlait pas, l'homme dégageait un aura imposant et l'air froid qu'il portait sur son visage dissuadait toute conversation. Seul le bruit crispant du papier comblait le vide qui régnait autour des deux hommes, ainsi que le vibreur du téléphone d' Eren. **« Tu décroches pas gamin ? J'espère que ta copine est pas en train de crever, ce serait con pour toi. » **Le ton employé par Levi le déstabilisa, mais ce n'était pas le pire pour Eren. L'allusion à une petite amie intrigua le jeune homme. Sans relever, il jeta un discret coup d'œil à son téléphone. _Mikasa…_ Eren ne donnait pas cher de sa peau après avoir ignoré six de ses appels, ainsi que trois d' Armin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter sa chaise et repartir chez lui, une forte poigne l'attrapa avec vivacité.

— **Tu as commencé l'écriture gamin ?**

— **Non Levi…**

— **Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu m'as pas dit non pourtant…**

Hésitant, Eren osa avouer au chanteur que sans lui, l'inspiration ne venait pas. Levi le scruta en retenant un fou rire qu'il ne lâcha pas. À la place, un rictus moqueur se dessina sur son visage froid. **« Je m'en branle, un deal, c'est un deal. Il me faut les chansons avant minimum un mois et demi, et sans rien dire à Hanji et Erwin. Tu t'en souviens, groupie ? »** L'insulte irrita Eren, qui réagit au quart de tour. D'une foulée, il se jeta sur Levi, prêt à abattre son poing sur le visage sans défaut du leader. Il avait omis un détail, l'homme était doté d'une force titanesque. En une fraction de seconde, Eren se retrouva propulsé de l'autre côté de la pièce, étalé sur une table.

— **Ne joues pas à un tel jeu avec moi Eren, jamais tu ne gagnera. Tss, un gamin à peine sevré croit me battre, tu es sérieux ? **

À l'intérieur de lui, Eren se sentait consumé par la rage, mais il ne trouva pas la force de se relever. Il demeurait surtout impressionné par Levi, il n'oubliait pas que sous ce caractère froid et pourri se cachait un chanteur talentueux. **« Bon. Viens chez moi demain après tes cours, on a du pain sur la planche si t'es pas foutu d'écrire sans ton chef. » **Eren ne répondit pas, mais nota bien le rendez vous. Son silence traduisait son admiration restée intacte malgré tout.

Le soir venu, Mikasa lui passa un savon, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour lui retirer toute inspiration. Sans prendre la peine de rejoindre son père et sa sœur à table, il s'enferma dans sa chambre afin de coucher sur le papier toutes ses idées.

_Les larmes, la colère, la pitié, la cruauté,  
>La paix, le chaos, la croyance, la trahison,<br>Nous nous battrons contre notre destin.  
>Nous ne devons pas l'abandonner. <em>

Le lendemain, Levi attendait de pied ferme Eren. Ils ne devaient pas perdre une seconde aujourd'hui, dix chansons à écrire, cela n'allait pas être de la tarte.

Le jeune arriva chez Levi à pile dix sept heure, il ne semblait pas essoufflé comme à son habitude, et pas du tout rancunier, ce qui étonna l'homme. **« Hey Levi, ça roule ? »** Agacé, il lui fit un signe de tête avant de tourner les talons. Cette fois ci, il servit au jeune homme autre chose qu'un verre d'eau.

— **Un thé ? Ça va pas Levi, vous voulez m'empoisonner ?**

— **Oui, mais ma seule compagne est la liberté.**

Après cela, un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Cette fois ci, ce fût à Eren de le rompre en tendant une feuille à Levi. L'homme la parcourut du regard rapidement, son expression ne changea pas mais une lueur brillait dans ses yeux sombres. S'il ne l'avouait pas à voix haute, Levi trouvait parfaites les paroles qu'avait écrit Eren, _presque trop mature pour un gamin de son âge,_ pensait-il. Pour autant, il ne le félicita pas.

— **Tu peux rester combien de temps ?**

— **Je suis en week-end, donc j'ai prévenu mon père que je ne rentrerai pas avant vingt deux heure, certainement.**

— **T'as pas de gène gamin… Heureusement que je ne me couche pas tôt.**

Eren comprit que Levi ne s'opposait pas à sa présence. C_'est juste par pur intérêt, rien d'autre… _Quelque chose tracassait le jeune homme, mais lui même ne comprenait pas la nature de son malaise. Il laissa couler ses pensées, réfléchissant plutôt à un moyen de vider sa tasse de thé sans s'écœurer. Poser le bord de ses lèvres sur la porcelaine lui posait soucis, les émanations de la boisson le rebutait. Au final, il but d'une traite le breuvage, tout en retenant sa respiration. Il sentit s'abattre sur lui un regard moqueur, et s'attendait à une critique acerbe de la part du chanteur. Mais Levi ne dit rien, fixant dans un silence presque religieux Eren. Lorsque qu'il eut à son tour fini sa tasse, il apporta au jeune homme du papier ainsi qu'un stylo. Eren rougit à peine il eut frôlé les doigts du leader. Gêné, il voulait s'expliquer, mais Levi ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son changement de comportement. _Heureusement ! _

Après deux heures d'intense labeur, un nouveau texte commençait à prendre forme. En réunissant leurs idées, les deux hommes étaient plutôt efficace, et Eren en était sûr : L'inspiration lui venait de Levi, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

— **T'as faim gamin ? J'ai une pizza au frigidaire. Au chorizo.**

— **Hm, ça me va.**

— **Peut-être que c'est trop fort pour toi, gaminE.**

Une fois de plus, le sang d' Eren ne fit qu'un tour. Et une fois de plus à nouveau, Levi le maîtrisa avec beaucoup de facilité. Le jeune homme se retrouva sur le sol, affichant la rage sur son visage. La lèvre en sang à cause de la collision, il entra dans une colère noire. En une fraction de seconde, il se releva du bout des doigts et reversa à son tour Levi sur le sol. Maintenant à califourchon sur son aîné, le regard sévère de celui ci le ramena bien vite à la réalité. Surtout, il sentait une chaleur monter en lui. _Fait pas le con Eren, fait pas le con, il s'agit de Levi Ackerman, ce n'est pas n'importe qui… C'est pas cette raclure de Jean, par exemple. Reste digne et correcte ! _Profitant de son inattention, Levi le repoussa afin de se redresser avec grâce. Son mètre soixante ne le limitait pas, bien au contraire. Il dominait par la force, la taille n'était qu'un détail. **« Tu recommences… Je t'ai dis quoi le week-end dernier, avant le deal ? **

— **Qu'ici c'est vous le chef, Levi.**

— **Bien, donc déjà, commence par calmer tes putains d'hormones d'adolescent. Monter sur son supérieur, et puis quoi encore ? Ensuite, tu me tutoies, car là, ça commence à me faire chier le vouvoiement. T'es à peine majeur, et j'suis pas si vieux. »**

Eren commença à comprendre, et accusa le coup. **« C'est un mal entendu Levi, je ne t'ai pas monté dessus… **

— **Alors, c'est quoi ce que je sens là ? »**

Aussi vif qu'un éclair, Levi posa sa main sur l'entre jambe d' Eren, où il pouvait sentir sans problème une belle bosse. Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine, le chanteur ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et la neutralité de son visage ne bougea pas. Eren tenta de s'échapper, mais Levi le bloquait maintenant contre la porte d'entrée. Impossible pour lui de fuir. **« Me regardes pas de haut gamin, alors comme ça on a chaud ? »** Le principal intéressé n'eut pas le temps de répondre, interrompu par un bruit provenant de la porte derrière lui. Levi poussa un long soupire d'exaspération, tout en plaquant sa main sur la bouche d' Eren. La personne tapa une nouvelle fois, ne laissant pas le choix au leader. **« Fais chier... »** Il lâcha son cadet, et ouvrit la porte. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque Hanji fit son entrée dans l'appartement, enjouée comme à son habitude.

— **Alors Levi, on a la visite d'un fan et on ne préviens pas le reste de la bande ?**

_x x x _

_Alors ? Je suis sadique ? Hein ? _

_;p _

_De toute façon, rien n'est facile ! :P _

_J'ai bien ris en imaginant Eren s'abaisser à s'excuser à Jean ( Est-ce bien français? ), ça peut paraître OC je vous l'accorde ( Eren lui aurait volontiers collé un pain oui ! ), mais c'est pour montrer à quel point tout cela le tracasse... Tout cela = Levi x)_

_À dimanche prochain, pour un nouveau chapitre de Trost ( J'allais écrire Drôle de contrat, mais ça c'est sur Fictionpress... )_


	5. Chapitre 5, Ballade

_Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien, _

_et que avez toujours envie de me suivre dans cette aventure qu'est Trost. _

_Ce chapitre m'a un peu fait suer, parce que je ne m'y suis pas prise à l'avance. ( Héhé, je suis un peu paresseuse. ) _

_Du coup, je répondrais au review ( auquel je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre ) du chapitre précédant aujourd'hui, dans la soirée. _

_( Je tiens vraiment à répondre, c'est la base ! )_

_Phrases en italique : Pensées d' Eren ( et paroles des chansons, mais ça ne devrait pas être difficile à saisir )  
><em>

_Bonne lecture, et encore merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent tellement !_

_x x x _

Lorsqu'il vit Hanji se tenant à l'encadrement de la porte, Eren se recula d'un pas vif afin de cacher le bas de son corps derrière le canapé. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi rapide qu'à cet instant. Le contact de la main de Levi sur son érection n'avait fait qu'accentuer cette dernière. Il affichait sur son visage une immense gêne.

— **Réponds moi Levi, que fait Eren ici ? **Son sourire s'élargit de plus belle lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du lycéen.

Levi ancra son regard dans celui de la bassiste, le faciès comme toujours impassible. Il tourna les talons en ignorant sa présence, puis but une gorgée de son thé noir avant de répliquer. **« Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire Hanji, tu me fliques ? » **Un éclat de rire démoniaque retentit dans la pièce, collant un frisson d'effroi à Eren. Il avisa sans mal qu' Hanji n'avait pas l'air d'être une personne calme. Toutefois, il la remercia à voix basse, tout en se demandant ce qui serait arrivé si rien n'avait interrompu Levi. Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine sa salive, il craignait le pire désormais.

Hanji ne prit pas en compte le pic de Levi, Eren l'intéressait bien plus. Elle se retrouva vite face à lui, et le scruta de la tête au pied. Heureusement pour Eren, la tension ressentie deux minutes auparavant dans son jean n'était plus aussi forte.

— **Il n'est pas trop dur avec toi Eren ? Je sais qu'il a son petit caractère, mais…**

— **Lâche lui les baskets un peu, tu le gave là. Hein Eren ?**

Eren ne répondit pas, fixant les feuilles de notes éparpillées sur la table de basse, ce qui attira de manière immédiate l'attention d' Hanji sur celle ci. Très vite, elle se désintéressa d' Eren afin de les examiner de plus près. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. **« Mais ça c'est de la bombe ! Ça vient de toi Levi ? **

— **Évidemment, de qui veut tu que cela vienne ? »**

Le lycéen déglutit une nouvelle fois sa salive avec peine, tout en jetant un regard assassin sur Levi. Il n'en revenait pas, l'homme s'attribuait sans aucun scrupule tout le mérite, et devant ses yeux en plus. Eren le nota dans un coin de sa tête, il ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt. Hanji se posa dans le canapé, stylo à la main. Le lycéen appréhendait de se retrouver seul avec Levi, mais il aurait préféré cela. À son tour il prit place auprès de la bassiste, tout en lâchant un soupir inaudible pour les deux membres de Trost.

Eren rentra au alentour de vingt deux heures, comme il l'avait prévu en début d'après midi. Il retrouva la maison calme et paisible, son père dormait déjà et Mikasa n'était pas là elle non plus. Il souffla, soulagé car il avait la certitude que sa sœur lui aurait posé tout un tas de questions ennuyeuses et intrusives. Il se servit un verre d'eau avant de monter dans sa chambre, ce rendez vous ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la pièce, Eren lâcha avec mollesse son corps dans son lit défait. Finalement, Hanji était partie en même temps que lui, il n'avait donc pas eu le temps de s'excuser auprès du chanteur à propos de ce gênant malentendu. _En même temps, pourquoi il m'a provoqué ? J'allais lui tomber dessus, et il le savait ! _Le jeune homme se sentait déchiré entre deux sentiments. D'un côté, il s'en voulait d'avoir ressentit une telle excitation pour son chanteur favori, mais d'un autre, il aurait voulu ne pas être dérangé à ce moment là par la présence d' Hanji. Il hésitait, devait-il s'excuser d'avoir éprouvé un sentiment humain, naturel et surtout incontrôlé ?

Le lendemain, Eren s'était enfin décidé et attendait au **« Marco »**. Il espérait voir apparaître derrière la porte du café la petite et fine silhouette de l'homme qui le fascinait tant. Le lycéen ne mettait pas de mot sur cette envie, il voulait juste voir Levi, chanteur de Trost. Au bout d'une heure, il désespéra, avant d'entendre une voix qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. **« Eren ? »** Lorsqu'il se retourna, Levi se tenait devant lui. Il n'osa pas ancrer son regard dans les yeux gris et dépourvu d'expression de l'homme.

— **Justement Levi, je voulais vous voir !**

— **Encore ?**

Levi fronça ses fins sourcils, certain d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase sortir de la bouche du jeune homme. Sans demander l'avis d' Eren, il s'installa sur la chaise libre face au lycéen. Voulant se racheter, Eren lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle il tenait des notes. Levi lui prit sans dire un mot, mais Eren put lire dans son regard de l'intérêt.

_Pour quelle raison sommes-nous nés ? ... Je ne connais pas la réponse de ce genre de question compliquée...  
>Même si notre naissance fut une erreur... Je sais pour quelle raison nous sommes en vie<br>Nous sommes en vie... Pour goûter à la liberté... Qui résulte de notre indéniable existence ! _

Lorsque Levi leva la tête, Eren trouva son visage étrange. Il se pinça avec discrétion sous la table, mais ne rêvait pas : Les traits de l'homme lui semblait plus animés, plus frais, comme s'il était satisfait. Et le chanteur n'avait pas fini de surprendre Eren.** « C'est bien Eren, c'est du bon boulot. Déjà trois en poches, et sans se faire griller par Hanji. »** Le cœur du lycéen s'affola, il n'en revenait pas, Levi le complimentait. Eren choisi ce moment afin de lui présenter ses excuses avec beaucoup de sincérité, ce qui surprit le chanteur, au visage à nouveau impassible.

— **C'est comme ça les jeunes, un autre n'est pas mieux que toi.**

Eren baissa les yeux, l'homme le jugeait à nouveau avec ce ton cassant.** « Au moins, tu as quelque chose que d'autre non pas, du talent. »** Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et sentit une drôle de sensation dans son estomac. Lorsque Levi remarqua son comportement, il le remit en place avec plaisir.** « Oh gamin, rêvasse pas de trop, ou tu ne sera plus bon à rien. »** Cette fois ci, Eren ne l'écouta pas, bien trop occupé à se répéter en boucle ce que l'homme lui avait dit avant cela… Qu'il était talentueux…

Levi ne donna pas signe de vie au jeune homme durant toute la semaine suivante. Le vendredi, le week-end d' Eren commençait enfin, et il pouvait rafraîchir son blog. Il fut surpris de trouver dans sa boite mail un message privé signé par un certain Levi Ackerman. _Pourquoi il ne m'a pas envoyé un sms tout simplement ?_

**Eren, viens chez moi après tes cours demain après-midi. **

Lorsque Eren vit la date d'envoi du message, il se maudit de n'être pas passé avant. Levi l'avait envoyé mercredi, le rendez vous devait donc se passer jeudi. _Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi. Je suis mort. _Eren se précipita sur son téléphone, paniqué. Il composa le numéro de Levi avec beaucoup de mal, ses doigts tremblèrent sur l'écran tactile. L'homme ne répondit pas de suite, mais décrocha au bout du troisième appel. Sa voix sonnait comme d'habitude, Eren n'y discerna aucune rancune. **« J'arrive tout de suite chez vous Levi » **

Eren courut aussi vite qu'il ne le put, et arriva chez Levi au bout de quinze minutes. Lorsqu'il tapa à la porte, il put entendre l'homme lui sommer d'entrer. Celui ci se tenait sur le canapé, les jambes et les bras croisés, il semblait attendre le jeune homme de pied ferme. Levi se redressa avec vivacité, réduisant l'écart entre Eren et lui. **« Tu n'es pas venu hier gamin, nous étions pourtant d'accord, tu viens si je te le dis… **

— **Je vous ai dis au téléphone que je n'ai vu votre message qu'en rentrant du lycée aujourd'hui. En plus je vous ai donné mon numéro de téléphone, donc vous auriez pu m'appeler aussi. Je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans cette affaire.**

— **Tiens tiens tiens, on se rebelle Eren Jäger? »**

Eren eut du mal à avaler sa salive, Levi s'approchait beaucoup trop de lui. Il se recula au fur et mesure mais heurta vite la porte d'entré, une fois de plus. Le visage du chanteur ne se tenait plus très loin de celui d' Eren, dont le cœur battait la chamade. **« Oses me répéter ce que tu viens de me dire. »** Eren hésita, il savait que froisser l'homme ne lui apporterait rien de bon, mais une petite voix intérieur l'implora de le faire.

— **J'ai dis que je n'étais pas le seul fautif dans l'affaire, non. En fait, vous êtes le seul, quelle idée de vouloir me contacter via mon blog, en plus en pleine semaine.**

Levi soupira, il s'attendait à ce qu' Eren réponde. Il scruta le plus jeune durant quelques longues secondes, avant de partir dans la cuisine se servir un thé. Cette fois ci, il apporta une boisson qui fit plaisir à Eren, du jus de pomme. L'homme pouvait lire sur le visage de son invité un certain soulagement, Eren se souvenait maintenant et à jamais du goût si particulier du thé. Levi reprit un air plus sérieux, lorsqu'il reprit à nouveau la parole.

— **Bon Eren, là faut plus traîner. J'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant de soumettre les textes à Hanji et Erwin.**

Eren sortit de sa poche un nouveau texte, écrit la veille pendant son cour de mathématique.

_Ceux qui peuvent espérer changer quelque chose_  
><em>Sont ceux capables d'accepter la perte d'autre chose.<em>  
><em>Sans mesurer les risques,<em>  
><em>Comment espères-tu parvenir à quoi que ce soit...<em>

_Des hypothèses futiles... Que des fantasmes..._  
><em>Désormais nous ne comptons que sur notre courage...<em>  
><em>Les avant-postes de la "liberté"... Misent sur leur offensive<em>  
><em>Victoire aux esclaves assaillant !<em>

Tout comme il l'était toujours, Levi semblait emballé. Eren aimait écrire pour cet homme, les seuls instants où il pouvait apercevoir cette lueur flamboyante dans son regard étaient ceux où Levi lisait ses textes. Il entendait encore ses compliments résonner dans son crâne comme s'il les avait criés depuis une profonde caverne, mais il n'oubliait pas ce que l'homme avait affirmé à Hanji une semaine plus tôt._ « Évidemment, de qui veut tu que cela vienne ? __**» **_Ce souvenir lui faisait l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre, mal, mais après réflexion, il ne parvenait plus à en vouloir à l'homme. À nouveau, il sentit cette chaleur monter en lui et lui prendre les tripes, ces papillons qui lui dévoraient l'estomac avec violence. Eren ne comprenait pas, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi à ses côtés. À son plus grand effroi, cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il n'écoutait plus les arguments de Levi sur sa chanson, se concentrant d'avantage sur ses fines lèvres qui le narguaient. Il avait envie de les effleurer du bout des doigts, certain de leur douceur. Il avait envie d'y coller avec délicatesse les siennes, et de sentir son souffle contre sa peau. **« Eren ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? »** Levi remarqua le manque d'attention de son cadet, ainsi que ses regards dévorants sur sa bouche. Il semblait indigné, mais ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée, ce qui déclencha en Eren une pulsion qu'il ne put freiner. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son aîné dans un élan de rapidité qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, provoquant la surprise du chanteur. Il sentait avec joie le souffle de celui ci caresser sa peau avec délicatesse, tandis qu'il perdit son regard dans les sombres yeux gris de Levi. Eren cru volontiers en sa folie lorsqu'il frôla du bout des doigts les lèvres du leader, ce qui donna la chair de poule à ce dernier.

— **Je te préviens, dégage de suite tes doigts de là Eren !**

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, et plus Levi perdait le contrôle de la situation. Son parolier semblait être une autre personne à ce moment précis, comme possédé. Eren n'obtempéra pas à Levi, bien au contraire. Il prenait un malin plaisir à continuer son petit jeu, toujours dans un état second. Lorsqu'il voulut s'emparer des lèvres de son aîné, Levi retrouva ses esprits, le poussant avec force de l'autre côté du canapé.

— **Eren, ici c'est moi qui décide. Et je vais te montrer ce qui arrive lorsque l'on me titille trop.**

_x x x _

_Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Ne soyez pas trop méchant, _

_je suis consciente qu'il est pas top du tout… (Je le pense vraiment) _

_Voilà, on reviendra pleinement dans le domaine de la musique la semaine prochaine, _

_parce que c'est le cœur de cette histoire bien entendu ! _

_Ici, j'ai utilisé __**Guren no Yumiya **__et __**Jiyuu no Tsubasa**__ de __Linked Horizon_

_À la semaine prochaine, pour le prochain chapitre de Trost ! _


	6. Chapitre 6, Setlist

_Hello !_

_Je vous poste ce sixième chapitre avec un peu d'avance, parce que j'en ai envie et que je ne serais pas très présente_

_ce week-end ! Ceux qui suivent Le Beau et le Titan, sachez que le dernier chapitre de cette mini fic sortira dimanche, comme prévu. Là c'est juste que celui de Trost est écrit donc j'en profite ! :) _

_PS_

_: Ne me tuez pas. _

_Et surtout, bonne lecture ! _

_x x x _

Eren se gratta le front avec nervosité. Il avait quitté la maison brusquement après être revenu du lycée, et cela n'avait pas échappé à Mikasa, qui le gronda avec violence. Eren ne la craignait pas, mais il devait jouer le jeu. Il songeait souvent à remettre les points sur les i, mais savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Têtue comme une mule, Mikasa le protégera jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus. Elle l'avait juré à leur mère, trois ans plus tôt avant sa mort.

— **J'ai été au square avec une bande de pote, boire des bières. Contente ?**

Eren mentait, et il en avait pleine conscience. Cependant, il conservait une certaine pudeur lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie privé, et avisa que Mikasa n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'il tramait avec Levi Ackerman. De plus, le chanteur de Trost l'avait viré de chez lui à grand coup de pied dans le derrière, et ça, Eren demeurait trop fier pour s'en vanter.

Mikasa lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte. **« Vas-y défoules toi, je m'en fiche. T'es pas mieux que lui... »** Dit-il à voix basse, blasé. Il se leva de sa chaise de bureau, la faisant rouler jusqu'au bout de la pièce et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Le sensation du matelas s'affaissant sous son poids le déconnecta à moitié de la réalité, et cela l'apaisa. Il voulait enfoncer sa tête sous terre, tel une autruche tant il fut honteux de son comportement avec Levi. Une fois de plus, il avait cédé à ses hormones d'adolescent en ébullition. S'il avait été question d'une autre personne, Eren aurait haussé des épaules et clamé que la vie continue. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. **« Je vais arrêter de le voir, mon cas s'aggrave de jour en jour. »** Il ne voulut pas s'endormir mais la douceur de ses draps le força à rester dans le lit. Peu à peu, Eren sombra dans un autre monde.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, entendant la voix de Mikasa l'appeler du salon. Il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et resta encore couché. De lourds pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir, ceux de sa sœur. **« J'ai pas faim Mikasa. »** Le jeune homme ne mentait pas, ce sentiment de culpabilité lui coupait l'appétit.

— **Eren, fait un effort. Pour moi.**

— **Pourquoi pour toi ? Tu n'es que ma sœur, pas la reine.**

Mikasa lâcha un long soupir, et capitula pour cette fois, ce qui arrangea Eren. Quelques minutes après être sorti de sa torpeur, il enfila sa veste en coton gris et sorti de la maison avec discrétion. Fier de ne pas avoir été repéré, un sourire illumina son visage au teint halé. Le téléphone en main, il envoya un texto à Armin, auquel il reçut très vite une réponse. _**« Pas de soucis, passe. »**_ À nouveau il sourit, puis se met en route. Armin n'habitait pas loin et en cinq minutes il se trouvait déjà au seuil de la porte. Le blond lui ouvrit, un air étonné scotché sur le visage.

— **Pourquoi tu viens à cette heure ci Eren ?**

— **J'ai envie de discuter, et tu es le seul à qui je peux me confier Armin. Laisses moi entrer.**

Le blond se décala et laissa à Eren la liberté d'entrer. Armin ne vivait pas dans un grand logis mais celui lui suffisait. C'était un petit studio d'à peine 35m2, cosy et chaleureux. Le jeune homme vivait seul depuis la perte de son grand-père il y a quelques mois, et se débrouillait bien. Eren le trouvait courageux, plein d'ambition. Installé devant ses livres de mathématique, Armin abandonna ses devoirs pour se consacrer à son invité. Eren faisait comme chez lui, il squattait de manière régulière chez son ami, et y avait donc ses habitudes. Il s'assit dans le canapé convertible en cuir noir, les jambes croisées.

— **Je n'arriverai pas à dormir si je me confie pas Armin…**

— **Dis moi Eren. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?**

— **Je me suis comporté comme un con, comme un gamin.**

Armin écouta avec beaucoup d'attention son ami, son visage changeant d'expression au fil du récit. Il avait tantôt la bouche bée, tantôt les yeux écarquillés. Eren expliqua à Armin le marché conclu avec Levi et la tension qu'il ressentait au côté du leader de Trost. **« Trost ? Ce groupe local qui commence à émerger petit à petit ? »** Eren confirma, ce qui étonna encore plus le blond, qui comprit de suite le brutal changement de comportement chez le brun. Il chercha ses mots, et se souvint d'une information parut en plein milieu de semaine sur la page internet du groupe Trost. Eren suivit du regard Armin, qui alluma son ordinateur portable et s'installa à côté de lui. **« Tiens regardes justement ! J'ai vu ça il y a quelques heures, après être rentré du lycée. »** Eren se pencha sur l'écran afin de lire l'article, et Armin ne mentait pas. Posté mercredi, Levi ne lui en avait pas touché un mot.

_[ … Retrouvez les Trost à l'occasion d'un mini concert gratuit ce week-end sur la grande place de Shinganshina ! Soyez là pour découvrir en exclusivité deux musiques inédites, présentes sur le _

_premier album de Trost intitulé Sina. Sortie prévu le 10 du mois prochain ! Portez vous bien! …]_

Eren se frotta les yeux avec énergie, ne croyant pas à l'existence de cet article. Et pourtant, celui ci était bien réel.

— **Mais quel enfoiré ! Je l'aide, je lui écris les textes, et il est même pas fichu de me prévenir… Je ne savais même pas qu'ils faisaient exceptionnellement un concert pendant leur mois de pause… Merde !**

— **Calmes toi Eren, c'est rien, en plus ça a du se faire du jour au lendemain puisque l'info est sortie il y a deux jours seulement.**

— **Non c'est certainement pour réunir les fan, ceux qui se renseignent tout les jours… Putain je suis dégoûté, si seulement je m'étais connecté !**

Eren se leva d'un pas vif du clic clac et se dirigea vers le bureau du blond. Armin sursauta lorsque son ami donna un violent coup de pied dans la petite poubelle vide présente dans son chemin. Les joues rouges, Eren semblait enragé. Il aurait voulu réfléchir la tête froide mais des vagues de colère l'envahissaient. Il retrouva son sang froid au bout de cinq minutes, au bout desquelles il put enfin cogiter. _Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de mon comportement à la con que Levi ne me l'a pas dit ! De plus, je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps chez lui, il n'a certainement pas eu le temps de me le dire… _Armin le scruta avec inquiétude, il ne reconnaissait pas son ami. Eren avait un fort caractère, et il ne fallait pas le chercher, mais là le jeune homme prenait les choses vraiment trop à cœur aux goûts du blond.

Après trente minutes, Eren remercia son ami. Le conseil d' Armin fut de se rendre ce week-end à Shinganshina pour assister au concert. Il lui proposa une dernière fois de venir afin de le soutenir, mais Eren réfuta à nouveau. **« T'en fait pas Armin, je vais me débrouiller seul et présenter mes excuses à Levi. Je vais aussi lui dire que je veux arrêter de lui écrire des chansons. **

— **Parfait Eren ! Ça te rendra moins irritable ! »**

Eren donna une tape amicale à Armin, avant de tourner les talons. Même s'il n'avait pas été de très grands conseils, retrouver son ami lui faisait toujours autant de bien.

x x x

Le temps frais s'installa au fur et à mesure que le van d' Hanji s'approcha de Shinganshina. Les Trost était en route pour leur concert exceptionnel. Ils n'attendaient pas une énorme foule, mais demeuraient certains de voir les fans de la première heure. Levi espérait au fond de lui entrevoir les prunelles vertes d' Eren briller dans le public. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de son deal avec le jeune au reste du groupe, et voulait encore garder cette histoire secrète.

Lorsque le groupe arriva à destination, ils purent apercevoir au loin plusieurs centaine de personnes. **« Super ! »** S'écria d'un ton joyeux Hanji, en lâchant presque le volant. Erwin lui, conserva son calme. L'homme était ravi de reprendre le service pour ce concert de dernière minute, et gardait son énergie pour tout donner derrière sa batterie. Levi perdit son regard dans le paysage, l'esprit ailleurs.

**« Alea Jacta Est » **Une pointe de stress naquit en Levi lorsqu'ils crièrent la phrase rituelle. Il ancra ses yeux au plancher des coulisses, dans deux minutes le groupe fera son entrée sur scène. Levi sentit monter en lui l'adrénaline lorsqu'il entendit le public les acclamer. Il n'osa lever les yeux sur ses camarades, sachant leurs états. C'était comme cela à chaque reprise, mais cette fois ci demeurait une ambiance plus particulière. Ce soir, ils joueront deux chansons inédites, eux qui n'avaient jamais touché à leur répertoire jusqu'ici. Une minute. Il n'y avait pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre les cœurs battre à l'unisson. Cette minute parut une seconde pour Levi, il eut à peine le temps de soupirer qu' Hanji ouvrait déjà la marche jusqu'à la scène. L'homme prit une profonde inspiration, et pénétra dans son terrain de jeu favori. Le public les acclamait, et Levi enfila son costume de bon leader. Il lâcha des sourires à tout va, et envoya même des clins d'œil. Il s'approcha de son micro avec beaucoup de charisme, avant de le brandir. **« Vous allez bien Shinganshina ? »** La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, ce qui illumina son visage. Derrière lui, s'activaient Hanji et Erwin. Le chanteur échangea son micro contre sa guitare, et prit part à son tour à l'intro. Les notes s'envolèrent tel des papillons, censurant tout bruit extérieur à la scène. Trost commençait chaque concert avec cette intro au sonorité rock, bien plus que le reste de la setlist.

Une fois l'intro fini, une pluie d'applaudissement s'abattit sur la grande place de Shinganshina. Levi salua le public, avant de jeter son médiator dans la foule. Dans ce geste, il capta le regard qu'il attendait tant, les deux prunelles vertes et brillantes. _Elle brillent pour moi, je le sais. _Son corps fut pris d'une soudaine chaleur, qui lui apporta de l'énergie supplémentaire. Très vite afin d'en profiter et de ne pas la laisser redescendre, Levi enchaîna sur la première musique, plus posée et plus pop que le rock précédant. Trois chansons plus tard, une atmosphère légère et enjouée enveloppa la scène, les Trost et le public. Le moment idéal aux yeux du groupe pour jouer leur première musique inédite. La batterie retentit avec violence, accompagnée des notes aiguë jouées par Levi. Ils furent rejoint par Hanji, et tandis qu'il commença à chanter, Levi accrocha au regard pétillant d' Eren. Il y trouva tout le courage nécessaire, cette chanson étant en allemand.

_Ist das der Zerstörer oder der Schöpfer ?  
>Mit der Glut des Hasses schwenken wir die Schwerter<br>Ist das unser Schicksal oder unser Wille ?  
>Wir werden kämpfen, bis dieser heiβe Wind unsere Flügel nimmt<em>

_[Trad : __Est-ce le destructeur ou créateur ?  
>Animés par le feu de haine, nous brandissons nos épées<br>Est-ce notre destin ou notre volonté ?  
>Nous nous battrons, jusqu'à ce que le vent brûlant ne prenne nos ailes ]<em>

Durant l'intégralité de la chanson, Levi ne cessa de regarder Eren. Il sentait la présence du garçon comme s'il était à ses côtés. Ces paroles, c'était lui qui les avait imaginé et couché sur papier. En soutenant son regard, il lui disait merci. Trois chansons plus tard, il entama encore une inédite, cette fois ci plus violente. Le premier texte qu' Eren lui avait écrit.

_La richesse intérieure des gens est  
>Comme une vive lumière qui brille à travers les verres colorés<br>La vie quotidienne est agréable  
>Telle une chaude bougie<em>

_Les vastes plaines vertes  
>L'eau, riche et belle,<br>La nature grandiose subvient toujours aux besoins de ses enfants._

_J'espère que nous pourrons le comprendre un jour  
>Nous allons de l'autre côté de l'horizon<br>J'espère que nous pourrons le comprendre un jour  
>Nous avançons d'un pas ferme<em>

Lorsque sonnèrent les dernières notes du concert, le public lâcha un tonnerre d'applaudissement, plus intense que leurs précédentes représentations. Levi sentait l'ampleur de leur travail, à Eren et à lui, à travers cette ovation. Il pensa à cet instant au jeune homme, tout en saluant le public. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, le lycéen avait disparut de la foule. Le chanteur fronça les sourcils, tentant d'être discret. Il ne pouvait le nier, il nourrissait au fond de lui de la déception.

— **C'était génial, grandiose les amis !**

— **C'est vrai, on a assuré ce soir. Hein Levi ?**

L'homme hocha la tête avec langueur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hanji. Curieuse, la femme approcha le visage de Levi avec dangerosité. Il posa sans douceur sa paume de main sur le front lisse de sa partenaire de scène, afin de la repousser.** « M'approches pas comme ça. »** La femme arqua un sourcil, étonnée. Un vigile débarqua de nulle part avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la parole.

— **Levi, un gamin veut vous voir. Toi tout seul.**

L'homme évita tout contact avec Hanji et Erwin, il pouvait déjà sentir s' abattre sur lui leurs regards interrogatifs. Il le savait, le gamin, c'était Eren. Et il voulait Eren pour lui tout seul. Au fond de lui, il reconnaissait que cette possessivité n'était pas saine, mais il s'en fichait.

Il n'avait pas tord. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin des loges, il tomba nez à nez avec Eren. Les joues en feu, le lycéen n'osa s'approcher de Levi. **« Tu peux me dire bonsoir au moins... » **Eren écarquilla les yeux devant la main du leader de Trost. Après une courte hésitation, il la saisit afin, et fut surpris de sentir Levi le tirer vers lui. Contre le corps fin et petit de l'homme, Eren eut beaucoup de mal à déglutir sa salive, et encore plus lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son aîné contre son oreille.

— **Je sais qu' Hanji la fouine m'a suivit jusqu'ici, donc je te le dis à voix basse. Et profites en gamin, ça n'arrivera pas tout les jours ! Merci…**

Eren tressaillit, avant d'obéir à Levi en renforçant l'étreinte. Il profita au maximum des bras que lui offrait le chanteur en guise de remerciement.

_x x x _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! _

_Bon, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, ça avance doucement ! Et surtout, je pense que vous vous attendiez à autre chose au début du chapitre hihihi J'en avais pas envie de suite :p _

_Pour les chansons, ici il s'agit de Attack on Titan, et Vogel im Käfig ( J'ai pris les paroles et trad sur Nautiljon ) _

_Le choix de l'allemand peut dérouter, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis la traduction mais bon, je pense que ça ne choquera pas grand monde ;) _

_S'il reste des fautes, dites le moi s'il vous plaît, et bien sûr, faites moi part de vos impressions ;p_

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et je vous dis à dimanche pour la plupart ! :)


	7. Chapitre 7, Rappel

Hello !

Je poste avec un peu de retard ce chapitre. Déjà le septième, wouaw, le temps file à une vitesse incroyable !

Pour ceux qui lisent "Le Beau et le Titan", la fin arrive cette semaine. Je suis désolé de vous faire attendre, promis vous l'aurez !

Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout les reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps et j'en suis désolée...

Voilà, bonne lecture !

x x x

Eren n'osa ni bouger, ni respirer trop fort. Dans l'esprit du jeune grouillait un tas de question et de pensée. Il savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une étreinte sans aucun sous-entendu, mais une partie du lycéen ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer. Levi lui, évitait toute pensée sur ses agissements mais battant la chamade, son cœur ne mentait pas. Eren le sentait contre sa poitrine, et avisa avec certitude qu'il s'agissait du contre-coup du concert.

Cependant, les deux hommes durent se séparer lorsqu'une voix enjouée s'éleva près d'eux. **« Un câlin ? Intéressant. Je peux venir ?** S'amusa Hanji, les deux bras tendus vers Levi.

— **Dégage, je vais bientôt croire que je t'obsède si tu continues à me suivre comme tu le fais si souvent ... »**

Levi repoussa avec vivacité Eren. D'habitude inexpressif, son visage avait pris une belle teinte rosée qu'il ne pu masquer et la situation ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Il lança un regard noir à la bassiste dont l'attention était déjà portée sur Eren. **« Étant donné que tu es là Eren, suis-moi on va en loge ! »** Levi voulut les retenir mais Hanji marchait vite, il n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la loge, Erwin accueillit Eren à bras ouvert et lui laissa même son siège afin qu'il se sente bien avec parmi eux. Levi grommela le fond de sa pensée mais ce fut inaudible pour le reste du groupe. En revanche, Eren n'eut aucun mal à lire sur les lèvres du chanteur, lèvres dont se serait bien emparé cinq minutes plus tôt. Hanji lui proposa un verre de champagne qu'il accepta volontiers d'un signe de tête et d'un grand sourire. Les choses sérieuses commencèrent lorsqu'Erwin enchaîna sur le concert. **« Alors, en tant que fan de Trost, ça t'as plu ? **

— **Oui, c'était grandiose !**

— **Haha, et les deux nouvelles chansons ?** Demanda Hanji

— **Elles sont bien, ça change de vos anciennes compo…**

— **N'est-ce pas. Les paroles de sont de Levi, et elles sont extra ! »**

Eren déglutit avec difficulté sa gorgée de champagne, et faillit s'étouffer. Cela ne faisait que lui confirmer que ni Hanji, ni Erwin ne demeuraient au courant du pacte entre Levi et lui-même. Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur des joues, envieux de dévoiler la supercherie. Le regard intimidant de Levi pesant sur lui l'en dissuada. Il but d'un trait le reste de son verre avant qu'Hanji ne lui en serve un nouveau. Ils discutèrent du concert durant une bonne heure tout en sifflant deux bouteilles de champagne, sauf Levi. Occupé à ranger leurs affaires et nettoyer sa guitare, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écouter d'une oreille attentive la conversation, bien que celle-ci ne vola pas très haut. Néanmoins, le chanteur ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête lorsqu'il entendit Hanji faire une proposition à Eren. **« Dans deux semaines on enregistre l'album. ****C****e serait bien que tu viennes une après-midi, je viendrais te chercher… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Levi ? »** Ce dernier haussa les épaules, l'air blasé.

— **Je commence à fatiguer, on y va ? Bien sûr, je conduis.**

Toute la troupe acquiesça, lâchant des rires et des hoquets alcoolisés. Les hommes chargèrent les instruments dans le Van et le groupe reprit la route en compagnie d'Eren. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Maria, Levi déposa Erwin, puis Hanji à leurs domiciles respectifs. **« On repart à pied, Eren n'habite pas loin non plus. »** Eren ne réagit pas et laissa Levi songer que cela lui fera les pieds et lui laissera le temps de dé-saouler un peu. Les deux hommes marchèrent cinq minutes avant d'atteindre le domicile du leader. La langue du jeune homme se délia bien vite.** « Tu es libre quand Levi ? Genre pour manger une glace un de ces jours ?**

— **Tiens, l'alcool te force à me tutoyer ? »**

Les joues rougies par une soudaine chaleur, Eren détourna les yeux mais reporta bien vite son attention sur le chanteur. Il l'enlaça sans lui laisser le choix et colla ses lèvres aux siennes sans aucune gène. Levi ne le repoussa pas de suite, bien trop étonné pour émettre la moindre réaction. Lorsqu'Eren mit fin au baiser, l'homme toucha du bout des doigts sa bouche avant de lancer sur le lycéen un sombre regard. **« Manger une glace avec un gamin bourré d'hormone. Laisse moi rire. Salut Eren. »** Levi voulut entrer dans l'immeuble mais Eren l'en empêcha. Il regarda son poignet gauche retenu par le jeune homme, puis ce dernier. Le chanteur fronça les sourcils, froissé par la situation.

— **Lâche moi de suite Eren ou je vais te faire regretter d'avoir autant bu.**

— **Alors donne moi une réponse Levi. J'te lâcherai pas sinon.**

— **Ok, c'est ok ! Maintenant lâche moi bordel, tu fais chier là !**

Tandis que l'homme s'énerva, Eren ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La réponse de Levi le rendait heureux et il n'y avait rien de plus simple pour lui à cet instant. Trop alcoolisé pour se demander pourquoi cela lui procurait un tel bien être, il salua Levi et tourna les talons, avisant que se lever demain pour aller au lycée n'allait pas être une tache facile. Levi scruta la silhouette du brun se fondre dans l'obscurité avant d'avaler sa salive. Bien que le gamin pouvait le mettre hors de lui, il jugea que sa présence n'était pas si désagréable. Inquiet de l'avoir laissé partir seul dans le noir, Levi hésita à envoyer un sms à Eren. Après cinq minutes d'incertitude, il le fit tout de même. **« ****Eren, tu as oublié de me dire quand et à quelle heure tu voulais ta glace, imbécile. »** La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, ce qui le soulagea. **« J'ai pas cours ****m****ercredi après-midi, 17h ? » **

C'est ainsi qu'à dix sept heures le mercredi après-midi, Eren attendit devant l'immeuble du chanteur. Il calma son cœur avant de sonner chez l'homme. Levi ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, et fut étonné de voir un Eren aux joues aussi rouges que son pantalon. Le lycéen essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler son stress devant Levi mais ce fut peine perdu. À la grande surprise d'Eren, ce dernier paraissait plus détendu et décontracté que jamais. Après l'habituelle poignée de main, ils se mirent en route pour un fast-food se situant à l'autre bout de la ville. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, Eren s'exclama devant la devanture de l'endroit. **« Ça change du Marco ! »** En effet, ce n'était pas les même ambiances, loin de là. Le décor était plus familial, tout comme la fréquentation, surtout en ce mercredi après-midi. Les deux hommes commandèrent leurs glaces et se trouvèrent une table éloignée du boucan causé par les enfants. Eren fixait avec envie l'abondant coulis de chocolat le narguant sur le dessert de Levi, ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier.

— **Si tu avais envie de chocolat, fallait en prendre Eren !**

— **J'en avais pas envie jusqu'à ce que vous en preniez..**

— **Eren, tout à l'heure je t'ai dis de me tutoyer, alors fais le bordel !**

Eren hocha la tête mais ne lâcha pas des yeux le liquide sucré et appétissant. Le leader de Trost céda face au regard brillant du lycéen et déposa un peu de chocolat sur la glace de ce dernier. **« Me remercie pas gamin, il y a vraiment beaucoup trop de chocolat sur cette glace. » **Eren le remercia tout de même et dévora sa crème glacée en silence. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le jeune homme sortit de son sac quelques feuilles volantes qu'il tendit à Levi.

— **Les dernières chansons, je les ai écrites hier. Mission accomplie.**

Le regard du chanteur pétilla à nouveau. Il s'empara du tas de copie double et lut la première.

_Je pleure  
>L'absence de mon amour<br>J'ai perdu à jamais  
>La force à mes côtés<em>

_Oh ! Où est mon amour ?_  
><em>Impuissant,<em>  
><em>Je me tiens debout, ce n'est pas possible...<em>  
><em>Appelant ton nom<em>

_J'ai dit qu'elle m'avait donné tout son amour_  
><em>Nous rêvions d'une nouvelle maison<em>  
><em>D'un lieu où nous serions en paix<em>  
><em>Mais les choses ont changées... Soudainement<em>  
><em>J'ai perdu mes rêves dans ce désastre<em>

— **Excellent boulot Eren. Ça risque de te faire bizarre, alors écoute moi bien. Encore une fois, merci.**

— **J'ai pas le droit à un câlin cette fois-ci ?** Plaisanta Eren

— **Non, les bonnes choses sont toujours les plus rares. Tu en as déjà eu un et c'est déjà pas mal, tu ne trouves pas ? En revanche, étant donné que je suis dans mon jour de bonté, je veux bien t'inviter à manger chez moi ce soir. Ça te va ?**

Eren écarquilla les yeux, cette demande augmenta son rythme cardiaque. **« Oui, bien sûr ! »**

x x x

Faire à manger pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui demeurait une chose rare dans la vie de Levi, mais cela l'était encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un repas préparé pour un gamin comme Eren. Hormis le lycéen, l'homme n'entretenait des relations qu'avec des adultes. Derrière sa planche à découpé, il se demanda si avoir invité Eren était raisonnable. **« C'est vrai quoi, la plupart du temps il se jette sur moi… Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas repoussé la dernière fois... » **Tandis qu'il se remémora le dernier baiser donné par Eren, il massacra le premier poivron passant sous sa main.

— **Levi, tu prépares quoi ?**

— **Un émincé de dinde au poivron.**

— **Mais tu sais, dans un émincé de dinde au poivron, les poivrons doivent être coupés en lamelle, pas réduit en bouilli…**

— **Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin d'à peine dix huit ans y connaît en cuisine ?**

— **Tu sais, la cuisine n'a pas d'âge. Internet, livres, télé, c'est accessible partout. Tu regardes pas les concours de cuisine à la télévision ?**

— **J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'abrutir avec tout ça Eren.**

Le ton grave de l'homme ne surprit pas Eren. Pas autant que son étroitesse d'esprit. Le lycéen décida de laisser tranquille le chanteur mais ce dernier ne fut pas du même avis. **« Montre moi comment tu ****coupes**** des poivrons, monsieur je sais tout sur l'émincé de dinde au poivron. »** Eren hocha la tête, ravi de se rendre utile. Il s'installa à son tour derrière le plan de travail, s'empara du couteau en céramique et commença à découper les poivrons. Pendant ce temps là, Levi se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Une fois tous les poivrons découpés, Eren montra à Levi le plat rempli de lamelle rouges et vertes, fier.

— **Très bien gamin. Tu sais découper les poivrons en lamelle. Mais moi, il y a quelque chose que je fais mieux que toi.**

— **Ah oui ? Quoi ?**

Eren n'attendit pas longtemps avant de connaître la réponse. Levi s'approcha d'Eren et le poussa contre le plan de travail. Bien que plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètre, le lycéen demeurait impressionné et intimidé par Levi. Et ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter par son mètre soixante. Sans demander l'avis du jeune homme, Levi empoigna le col du tee-shirt d'Eren afin de rapprocher leurs deux visages. Eren pouvait sentir le souffle du chanteur contre sa peau et cela affola son cœur. Il ne le contrôla plus lorsque Levi s'empara de ses lèvres avec fougue. Il fut si surpris qu'il n'osa répondre au baiser, ce qui froissa le leader de Trost. **« Putain Eren, je t'ai dis de profiter de ces moments là non ? »** Eren hocha la tête, un grand sourire illumina son visage au teint halé.

x x x

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? (Je croise les doigts !)

Je met à votre disposition un fouet, afin de me taper. Oui je suis sadique, oui j'aime couper au moment fatidique !

Les paroles sont celles de Call Your Name, toujours dans l'OST de Shingeki no Kyojin, comme d'habitude ! Magnifique chanson d'ailleurs, mais j'ai envie de dire que ça ne change pas.

Prochain chapitre dimanche sans soucis, c'est une promesse !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! :)


	8. Chapitre 8, Piste

_Hello, comment allez-vous ? /Se sent bête, comme si j'allais entendre des "Biiiiiiiiiien"/ _

_Comme prévu, voici le HUITIÈME chapitre de Trost. Non je n'en reviens pas, le temps passe vite. Comme à chacune de mes fictions, je ne fais pas attention au nombre de chapitre et lorsque l'on approche du dixième, je me réveille. M'enfin ! :) _

_Je me suis "taper un petit trip" (Comme disent les jeunes) en ce début de chapitre, vous le comprendrez biiiiiiiiiiiiiiien assez vite ! (Oui, biiiiiiiiiiiiien avec plein de i) _

_Ainsi, je déploie le fameux drapeau du rating M. Lorsque j'ai crée cette histoire, j'avais mis rating M afin de m'assurer la sécurité et ne pas attirer de trop jeunes lecteurs (Pour le coup je crois que je me suis un peu voilée la face). Non pas que je considère qu'un lemon soit absolument nécessaire mais j'aime bien en mettre, rien que des allusions parfois. _

_Tout cela pour dire que le début de chapitre est un peu chaud. 8D_

_Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews, cela me fait très plaisir. Alors même un "J'aime" ou même un " J'aime pas, ça pue trop ", ça me fait plaisir ! (Bon, je me vexerai sûrement pour le "Ça pue trop" TT_TT ) Je ne remercie jamais les reviews anonymes, donc tant que j'y pense... Merci à :_

_Crazy Av, Kisa, Kiss, et Guest ! _

_Pensée d'Eren en italique ! _

_Je vous laisse lire en paix, on se retrouve en bas ! _

_x x x _

Seul dans son lit, Eren se remémora sa soirée. Une sorte de débriefing, avisa-t-il. Distrait par ses souvenirs, il se caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts. Avec un peu d'imagination, il put sentir à nouveau la bouche de Levi contre la sienne, le parfum de l'homme lui faire tourner la tête ainsi que la sensation de ses chaudes mains sur sa peau. Un agréable frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'une chaleur prit possession de son corps. Celle-ci, il ne la connaissait que trop bien.** « Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ! »** Le simple prénom du chanteur suffit à l'exalter. Eren se maudit à voix basse lorsqu'il vit son érection se dessiner sous son pantalon de jogging gris. **« Elle ne va pas s'en aller toute seule ... »** soupira-t-il. S'assurant de ne faire aucun bruit, le jeune Jäger se déshabilla et commença à se soulager. Les yeux rivés sur sa porte de chambre, il les ferma vite lorsqu'il intensifia ses caresses. Malgré lui, la seule personne qui lui vint en tête fut Levi et la vision de l'homme le grisa, entraînant avec elle de légers râles de plaisir. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Eren se reprit. Hors de question pour lui de se faire prendre la main dans le sac par Mikasa ou encore son père, Grisha. Plus vite il se masturbait et plus il manquait d'air. Son cœur battait désormais au rythme des vas-et-viens. Ses yeux gris et froid, ses lèvres fines, ses sourcils froncés de manière constante, son visage imperturbable. L'image de Levi donna de la vigueur à ses mouvements. Le souffle haletant, le scénario qu'il inventa l'aida dans son agréable tâche. Il put voir sans difficulté Levi au dessus de lui, sentir les mains de ce dernier agrippées à ses cuisses, elles même perchées sur ses épaules. Eren se demanda quel genre d'amant était l'homme. Faisait-il l'amour comme une bête ? Usait-il de délicatesse ? Peu importe, songea-t-il, je le vois bien être sauvage. Ce fut ainsi que dans ses rêves les plus fous, Eren se fit prendre avec violence par le chanteur de Trost et cela l'excita avec ardeur. Il en oublia la réalité ainsi que ses précautions et entra dans le sprint final, celle de la délivrance. À plat sur le dos, il se cambra pour accélérer les sensations avant d'apercevoir le plaisir. Il donna les derniers vas-et-viens en même temps le Levi imaginaire, qui disparut aussitôt qu'il sentit dans sa main le liquide chaud et gluant.

Eren tenta de reprendre son souffle mais cela ne fut pas facile. Il se redressa afin d'attraper la boite de mouchoir cachée sous son lit et essuya sa semence. Un sentiment de bien-être se heurtait à celui de culpabilité. Il s'en voulait d'avoir utilisé Levi à des fins personnelles et surtout si intimes. Néanmoins, il jugea que ce fut l'une de ses meilleures masturbations. Devait-il l'avouer au leader de Trost ? Bien-sûr que non, il était certain de se faire couper la tête. Une fois sa respiration rétablie, il relativisa sur ce plaisir solitaire,_ il n'y a rien de mal à fantasmer une fois de temps en temps_, avant de brandir son téléphone portable. À deux doigts d'appeler Levi, Eren se ressaisit. Il voulait entendre sa voix, que l'homme lui parle de tout et n'importe quoi. Par peur de le froisser, il ne le fit pas et chercha le sommeil. Celui-ci arriva vite, emportant Eren dans un autre monde.

x x x

Une semaine passa et Levi ne donna aucun signe de vie à Eren. Cela se ressentait dans les études de ce dernier dont l'attention s'était dissipée en cours. Pire encore, il séchait la plupart d'entre eux, en compagnie de Jean. Bien qu'ayant des différents, ces deux là étaient toujours fourrés ensemble lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écart de conduite. À cause de cela, ils écopèrent de quatre heures de colle auxquels ils durent se rendre le samedi matin. Le jeune Jäger maugréa lorsque Mikasa lui souhaita bonne chance, lovée dans les bras du canapé.

Il arriva au lycée pile à huit heures trente, en même temps que son complice.** « Ça va Jean, pas trop la tête dans le cul pour un samedi ? **

**— ****Question d'habitude. »**

En effet, bien que rigoureux lors de ses bons moments, Eren était un élève assez turbulent. Son activité favorite était de pousser ses professeurs à bout, en usant de la parole. Quand il le voulait, il pouvait être insupportable et avait fait de Jean son acolyte, se battre pour des pacotilles demeurant leur passe-temps préféré.

Le calme d'Eren interloqua Jean, qui le poussa afin d'obtenir une réaction. Seulement, lorsque le jeune Jäger se perdait dans ses pensées, il n'en sortait plus avant un certain moment. Terminant sa colle à midi et demi, une idée naquit dans l'esprit du lycéen. Je vais profiter de mon samedi pour rendre visite à Levi, projeta-t-il, satisfait de son plan.

Les quatre heures passèrent vite, Eren et Jean durent recopier le règlement de l'établissement jusqu'à la dernière sonnerie de la matinée. Une fois dehors, Jean salua Eren et ils se séparèrent, ce qui soulagea ce dernier. Ils entretenaient une relation spéciale, et Eren ne le qualifiait pas comme ami. À ses yeux, Jean était juste un camarade de classe dont les idées divergeaient des siennes. Il supportait sa présence lors de ses frasques scolaires mais si cela allait plus loin, les deux lycéens ne s'entendaient plus.

Son cœur battait la chamade, ne pas voir Levi pendant une semaine demeurait bien trop long pour Eren. Il se demanda s'il devait le prévenir, mais il se trouvait déjà au pied de l'immeuble lorsqu'il eut enfin une réponse à son interrogation. Après hésitation, il osa enfin sonner chez l'homme. Levi mit un temps à répondre à l'interphone mais ouvrit aussitôt. Eren put percevoir de la surprise dans la voix du leader. À chaque marche montée, une douleur semblable à une multitude de chrysalide éclosant dans le bas de son ventre le torturait. Levi l'attendait déjà au seuil de son appartement. Il fut d'abord silencieux puis fit entrer le lycéen. L'horloge murale affichait treize heures.

**— ****Tu veux te joindre à moi gamin ?** Demanda le chanteur d'un ton irrité

**— ****Non, je voudrais pas te déra…**

**— ****Reste-là Eren. Je m'attendais justement à ce que tu me dises ça.**

Afin de le retenir, Levi retenait Eren par la main. Quand il s'en rendit compte, ce dernier rougissait déjà avec violence. Il lâcha un faible « oui », avant de mettre les pieds sous la table. Au menu, petit poids carotte accompagné d'un poulet rôti. Eren se jeta sur son assiette, affamé. Seul les bruits des couverts claquant contre la porcelaine brisaient le silence du repas, jusqu'à ce que Levi retrouva la parole.

**— ****La première séance d'enregistrement débute cette après-midi, Hanji l'a avancé… Mais tu tombes bien, elle voulait tout de même que tu viennes.**

**— ****Ah… Et à propos de la dernière fois ?**

**— ****Dernière fois ? Je ne me souviens plus gamin.**

**— ****Ah !**

Eren tomba de haut. Déçu était un faible mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Il avait attendu ces retrouvailles toute la semaine, avec grande impatience. Et voilà que lorsqu'il put enfin lui en parler, Levi anéantissait tout ses espoirs, malmenant son petit cœur fragile de jeune adulte. Il voulut partir loin de cet appartement, loin de Maria. Heureusement, il ne se laissait pas abattre bien longtemps.** « Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire alors ! »** Dit-il avec malice. Son élan fut cassé par la sonnerie de l'interphone. Quand l'homme se leva, le lycéen put entendre une nouvelle provocation de sa part. **« Dommage. Je voulais voir ça. »** Prit d'un énorme courage, Eren empêcha Levi d'avancer, enserrant sa fine taille. Être le plus grand des deux demeurait un avantage mais il sentit vite la colère du chanteur, qu'il continua de surprendre en le plaquant contre la porte d'entrée. Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Levi mais son regard était plus bavard. Une lueur agitée et inhabituelle brillait dans ses prunelles grises. Il tourna la tête afin d'éviter les yeux de son cadet, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire en maintenant son visage avec sa main droite. La proximité entre leurs corps troubla Eren qui une fois de plus perdit la raison. Sans prévenir, il embrassa Levi. Les mains sur le torse de son cadet, le leader lui céda ses lèvres et répondit au baiser. Très vite, ses doigts jouaient avec les cheveux bruns d'Eren, il put constater leur état de sécheresse. Quand il mit fin à l'étreinte, Levi reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Pas peu fier, Eren le narguait avec sourire béa. **« Quelqu'un tape à la porte Eren, laisse-moi ouvrir ! »** Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et libéra le chanteur. C'était court, mais au moins je sais qu'il n'est pas indifférent ! Songea-t-il, la tête dans les étoiles. Une voix grave et masculine l'arracha de ses rêves.

**— ****Ah Eren, tu es déjà là. Super, il n'y a plus qu'à y aller ! On a rendez-vous pour quatorze heures trente, il y a une petite vingtaine de minutes de route. On y va !**

Se remettant à peine de ses émotions, Eren salua Erwin et Hanji avant de suivre les Trost jusqu'au Van de la bassiste. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle au volant, Erwin s'installa côté passager. Eren et Levi durent donc prendre place à l'arrière. L'ambiance fut détendu, le groupe attendait cette journée depuis quelque temps maintenant. Fin prêt à enregistrer cet album, ils concrétisaient enfin leurs dures années de labeur. Levi profita du trajet pour observer avec discrétion son cadet. Pour l'homme, sa relation avec Eren n'avait rien de facile. Jamais il n'avait fait preuve de faiblesse dans sa vie et ce gamin parvenait à le désorienter. Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il ressentait, mais de l'appréhension. La pression des codes sociaux refirent surface dans ses réflexions. Était-ce sain pour un homme de trente-deux ans d'être attiré par un lycée de dix-huit ans ? Il se fichait de savoir si cela semblait correct vis à vis des autres, le cas d'Eren Jäger le préoccupait plus que sa propre personne et cela suffisait pour tirer l'alarme.

Lorsqu' Eren remarqua le regard de Levi pesant sur lui, il fronça les sourcils dans sa sa direction mais fut surpris de voir l'homme hocher la tête. **« Tout va bien ». **

x x x

L'après-midi avait été longue et épuisante mais quelques morceaux étaient déjà dans la boite. Les Trost ne l'ignoraient pas, les enregistrements s'étaleraient sur plusieurs jours. Dos à Eren, Levi posa ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier. Ce fut intentionnel, il en avait envie. Bien-sûr, il évitait de montrer son intérêt à l'égard de son cadet devant ses amis. Cela fit frissonner Eren, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de la part du chanteur. Il voulait se retourner, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. À la place, un léger sourire illumina son visage au teint halé.

La fin de la journée arriva vite et les Trost se remirent en route. Grâce à leurs congés, l'enregistrement prendra fin dans la semaine, au grand regret d'Eren. Mais ce dernier s'estima tout de même heureux d'avoir pu assister au premier jet de l'album intitulé Sina. Les éclats de rires envahirent l'habitacle du véhicule. Fatigué de ce long samedi, Eren demeura silencieux et écouta la conversation sans y participer. Il laissa une distraite main posée sur le siège du milieu et tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Levi caresser le dos de celle-ci.

Le van quitta la campagne pour entrer dans Maria. **« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi Eren ? Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. »** Demanda à Hanji. L'intéressé refusa, il ne voulait pas quitter Levi de cette manière. Après trois minutes, les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin devant le grand immeuble.

**— ****Bon, merci pour ce midi et pour l'après-midi…**

**— ****Attend Eren… Ça te dit de passer la soirée chez moi ?**

Le sang du lycéen ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit la demande du leader. Il se figea sur place avant de donner sa réponse.

**— ****Euh… Oui Levi ! Bien sûr !**

Amusé par la mine radieuse d'Eren, Levi sourit avant de tourner les talons et de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. **« La soirée ne fait que commencer »** murmura-t-il à lui-même.

_x x x_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? Du début ? Enfin, du tout ! Dites-moi tout en review ! :) _

_J'ai été pas mal inspiré pour ce chapitre, je ne m'y attendais pas. Pas de chansons, mais un sacré rapprochement ! _

_On se retrouve dimanche prochain, au plus tard lundi, pour le neuvième chapitre de Trost ! _

_Je vous fais de gros bisous ! :3_


	9. Chapitre 9, Lied

_Hello ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine a été bonne ! _

_J'ai pu constater à quel point vous aviez l'esprit un peu pervers dans le précédant chapitre, en supposant qu'entre Levi et Eren les choses sérieuses allaient commencer ! Alors, est-ce que cela s'avère être vrai ? Ou avez-vous réellement l'esprit mal tourné ? _

_Réponse dans ce neuvième chapitre que voilà !_

_Du coup, c'est un peu con… Ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment sont au courant que je préviens toujours avant lorsque j'écris des scènes explicites… Bon, la surprise va être gâchée mais je préfère tenir au courant les âmes sensibles. _

_**RATING M ! **_

_/Confettis, cotillons et pétards ne sont pas autorisés./_

_Je me répète, les phrases en italique sont les pensées d'Eren. _

_Voilà, c'est ainsi que je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture ! (En plus, le chapitre est plus long qu'à l'accoutumée !)  
><em>

_x x x _

Au fur et à mesure qu'il gravit les marches, Eren put sentir son cœur s'emballer et son estomac se contracter. L'étonnante gentillesse dont faisait preuve Levi à son égard l'étonnait, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il passe son temps à m'appeler gamin et à me rabaisser, avisa-t-il les poings serrés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au troisième étage, l'homme le devança afin d'ouvrir la porte. Crispé, le lycéen n'arriva pas à masquer sa gène, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. **« Tout vas bien gamin ? »** En guise de réponse, le principal intéressé hocha la tête avec frénésie. Le chanteur haussa les épaules avant de libérer le passage.

Comme toujours, l'appartement ressemblait aux pièces témoins de magasins de meuble. Eren n'oublia pas le premier commandement du lieu et enleva ses chaussures, qu'il déposa à l'entrée. Il n'osa pas avancer mais se rappela qu'une telle timidité ne plaisait pas au leader de Trost. Par automatisme, il s'assit sur le canapé, les joues rougies par le trac.

Levi le rejoignit quelque instant plus tard, un plateau en main. Les yeux d'Eren doublèrent de volume lorsqu'il vit deux canettes de bière. _Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes non plus… _Le plus jeune déglutit sa salive en silence. Il n'aimait pas plus la bière que le thé noir, mais il voulait prouver à Levi qu'il n'était plus un gamin.

— **Tu ferais presque peur avec ce regard de psychopathe Eren. Heureusement, je commence à en avoir l'habitude. Tiens.**

Levi tendit l'une des deux bouteilles à son cadet, avant de commencer la sienne dans un silence religieux. Se sentant observé, Eren se força à boire. Le goût amer de l'orge lui arracha une grimace et le trahit. Un sourire illumina peu à peu le visage du chanteur, qui se mit à rire de vive voix. Vexé, Eren se leva et se hâta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, vite rejoint par Levi. L'homme lui prit le poignet, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans la peau halé du lycéen. **« Cette scène a un goût de déjà-vu… Tu es vraiment susceptible dis-donc »** lâcha Levi, les mains à plat contre la porte. Il força Eren à se plaquer contre celle-ci, collant son torse sur le sien. Le lycéen voulut céder à la tentation, s'emparer des lèvres du leader, mais ses hormones l'avaient poussé à apprendre le self-contrôle. Il peina toutefois à sortir une réponse cohérente, tant sa voix fut chevrotante. **« Je … Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »** Aussitôt eut-il dit cela que Levi se sépara de lui.

— **Je vais commencer à préparer le repas !** Déclara l'homme, déjà dans la cuisine.** Si tu veux, tu peux venir m'aider !**

À cette déclaration, Eren retrouva le sourire et s'empressa de le rejoindre. Le menu l'étonna mais il n'en dit rien à l'homme et écouta les directives. **« Voilà, coupe moi les tomates sans trop dégueulasser le plan de travail, n'en découpe pas non plus des tonnes. Je m'occupe des cuissons. »** _Il est télépathe ou quoi ? _

— **Des hamburger ! Mais j'en ai trop envie en ce moment, ça tombe bien !**

Le leader de Trost ne le montra pas mais la réaction du plus jeune ne manqua pas de lui faire plaisir. Sans dire un mot, il présenta de la main droite le couteau, les tomates et la planche à découper qui attendaient le lycéen et s'affaira devant les plaques de cuisson. Pas mauvais en cuisine, Eren ne laissa pas traîner ses doigts sur la tomate et commença à la couper en rondelle. Hélas, il avait plus de malchance que de connaissance en la matière et se tailla la peau avant même d'avoir terminé le premier fruit. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la fine ouï de Levi ne loupa pas son soupir agacé. Toujours silencieux, ce dernier s'approcha du lycéen à pas de loup et fixa l'index blessé. Il quitta la pièce quelques secondes avant d'y revenir, trousse de soin en main. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Eren lorsque Levi prit en bouche le doigt accidenté. Sentir la langue du chanteur sur la plaie ne le calma pas, cette sensation chaude et humide provoqua en lui un étrange sentiment. Une douce chaleur s'empara peu à peu de son corps et ses tentatives pour masquer son excitation ne firent qu'aggraver les choses.

Quand il eut fini, Levi usa d'un désinfectant pharmaceutique et protégea la blessure à l'aide d'un pansement. L'entre-jambe gonflée d'Eren lui sauta en yeux mais il l'ignora, reportant son attention sur les steaks hachés frémissants dans la poêle.

Une fois le tout prêt et Eren remit de ses émotions, l'homme composa les burgers en procédant ainsi : Pain, sauce barbecue, steak, cheddar, tomate, salade, pour finir par la dernière tranche de pain. Le jeune Jäger s'en lécha d'avance les babines, devant un Levi amusé. Décidément, songea le lycéen, quelque chose cloche !

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Levi amener un paquet de chips en guise d'accompagnement. Devant le regard plein d'interrogation, ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'expliquer. **« Quoi ? C'est un repas pour te remercier gamin, alors j'ai essayé de trouver l'idée la plus calorique possible. T'es encore un adolescent malgré tes dix-huit ans. »** Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Eren dévorait déjà son burger, se fichant de la matière grasse qui dégoulinait de la viande. Les sourcils froncés, Levi ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, avant de croquer à son tour dans son repas. Ses sens furent en alerte lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du paquet de chips. **« Je ne veux pas voir de miette partout gamin ! »** Eren acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête et retrouva vite ses bonnes manières. Le reste du dîner se passa en silence, aucune télévision, aucune musique. Juste le bruit des voitures et de leurs mastications.

x x x

— **Choisi un film Eren !**

L'intéressé parut perplexe devant la grande pile de dvd. Il ne songea pas à sa tâche mais aux indications que donnait l'amoncellement d'étui sur les goûts de l'homme. Il ne fut pas surpris de ne trouver aucune romance, ni comédie. Au hasard, lança son index blessé sur l'une des nombreuses boîtes. **« Ah, bah un thriller ! » **dit-il, ravi d'avoir échappé au film d'horreur, dont la majorité était parlante. Levi hocha la tête et inséra le disque dans la fente du lecteur. Ce n'était pas de la technologie dernier cri, mais l'image ne tarda pas à apparaître à l'écran. Le titre n'inspira pas confiance au lycéen. _Le réveil de l'humanité, _cela ressemblait plus à un film dramatique qu'à un thriller et ce genre agissait tel un somnifère sur lui. Sa crainte s'avéra être exact lorsqu'il bailla pour la première fois.

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'il en fut à son dixième bâillement, il remarqua que Levi sembla plus intéressé que lui. Seulement, sa discrétion ne dupa pas le chanteur qui ancra vite son regard d'acier aux prunelles vertes et brillantes du plus jeune. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin, ça ne te plaît pas ? » **D'habitude, Eren maniait l'art du mensonge, mais il perdit toute crédibilité devant Levi.

— **Je l'ai déjà vu de toute manière,** décréta le chanteur avant de se rapprocher petit à petit de son cadet.** Ça ne te dérange pas si je me blottis dans tes bras ? J'ai froid.**

Eren déglutit avec peine, bougeant la tête de droite à gauche en guise de réponse. Son cœur s'emballa au contact du corps de l'homme contre le sien. **« Tu as chaud Eren. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez à mon goût. Tu permet que je te montre une bonne technique ? » **Levi n'attendit pas de confirmation de la part du lycéen. Lorsqu'Eren sentit les lèvres de l'homme déposer une multitude de baiser dans son cou, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. En effet, cela ne manqua pas de le chauffer et à nouveau, il eut du mal à le cacher.

— **J'ai… Trop… Chaud !**

— **Et moi je te trouve plus intéressant que le film.**

— **Ah ?**

Levi n'était pas dupe et le rire nerveux d'Eren ne le trompa pas. Cela le poussa à en rajouter une couche. Il se plongea à nouveau dans le film, contre un Eren frustré. **« J'adore cette scène ! »** Le lycéen aurait voulu se retenir mais les provocations du leader sonnèrent comme des invitations à ses oreilles. Avec force et vivacité, il retourna la situation, ne prêtant attention au regard pétillant de l'homme. **« Alors Eren, que vas-tu faire ensuite ? Tu as écrit les chansons demandées, nos chemins sont censés se séparer. Mais tu es un homme maintenant. À deux et consentant, on peut en faire des choses.**

— **! »**

Éprit d'excitation, Eren s'assit à califourchon sur l'homme. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été aussi fougueux et la manière dont il embrassa l'homme était toute aussi impétueuse. La peur l'envahit mais celle-ci s'évapora vite lorsqu'il sentit la langue du chanteur caresser ses lèvres avec douceur. Eren céda et fondit sous le baiser langoureux. Tandis que ses mains se perdirent dans la crinière ébouriffée du plus jeune, Levi reprit peu à peu le dessus. Il plaqua Eren contre le dossier du canapé et se perdit dans ses prunelles brillantes.

Quand il voulut l'étreindre à nouveau, Eren essuya un étonnant refus. **« Entre ces quatre murs, c'est moi qui décide. Compris ? » **La question n'était qu'un leurre, Eren n'avait pas le choix. Les poignets enserrés par les fines mains de l'homme, le lycéen ne put bouger. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de se mordre les lèvres. Comprimée dans son jean, son érection lui crispa le visage. Une intense vibration détourna l'attention de Levi, qui fusilla du regard le téléphone posé sur la table basse.

— **Répond gamin.**

— **Quoi mais ça va pas ! C'est Mikasa !**

Debout, téléphone en main, Eren paniqua. L'horloge de son téléphone affichait vingt et une heure, et il se considérait déjà comme mort. Levi répéta à nouveau l'ordre, au grand dam d'Eren. Les joues aussi rouge qu'un champ de coquelicot, il décrocha à l'appel tout en observant le moindre des faits et gestes de l'homme. D'humeur taquine, Levi tourna autour du jeune Jäger tel un aigle autour de sa proie. **« A… Allo Mikasa ? Héhéhé, ça va ça va… Tu … Gnh ! Tu n'as pas vu mon mot sur la table ? »** Il ignora le chanteur tant qu'il le put mais les doigts de Levi ne manquaient pas d'agilité grâce à la guitare. Il effleura le cou de son cadet avec sensualité, descendant avec lenteur dans son dos. Eren déglutit avec peine sa salive lorsqu'il sentit la paume de l'homme presser son entre-jambe à travers son pantalon. L'appel terminé, Levi le traîna dans une autre pièce. Eren ne se souvenait pas y être déjà allé et le moment l'impressionna. La chambre de Levi Ackerman, la chambre du leader de Trost ! Avisa-t-il avec euphorie, le regard pétillant.

— **Et le film Levi ?**

— **Je l'ai vu une dizaine de fois.**

— **Moi je ne l'ai jamais vu !**

— **Fous-toi pas de ma gueule gamin, t'as vu ton état ?**

Eren baissa la tête et fut forcé de constater son excitation, ô combien visible. Levi profita de son inattention et le poussa sur le grand lit deux places. Le cœur du plus jeune battait la chamade et cela empira lorsque Levi se mit au dessus de lui. N'étant pas doté d'une grande patience, l'homme ne tarda pas retirer le tee-shirt de son cadet, laissant apparaître un torse glabre et entretenu. En silence, il y déposa une multitude de baiser.** « Tu as la peau douce Eren »** Malgré lui, l'intéressé laissa échapper un râle de plaisir lorsque la langue chaude et humide du chanteur s'attarda sur ses tétons. Il agrippa avec fermeté le drap, peu habitué à ce genre de sensation. Les yeux clos, il ne remarqua pas le regard insistant de Levi. Le leader de Trost prit une pause et le scruta avec curiosité. Eren a déjà un visage d'adulte, songea-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts les traits du lycéen.

— **Garde les yeux fermés Eren.**

Lorsqu'il le contempla, aussi bien à cet instant qu'à d'autre, Levi ne lui trouva aucun défaut. Ses iris au mélange vert et gris, sa chevelure brune en désordre, son léger teint bronzé. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du plus jeune qui peina à obtempérer au chanteur. **« Dis Levi ? **

— **Hm ?**

— **Après cette soirée, on va se revoir hein ? Tu ne vas pas me balancer comme une vulgaire loque ?**

— **T'es con Eren. »**

Le lycéen ne put répondre, les lèvres collées à celle de l'homme. **« Alors s'il te plaît… **

— **Pas de soucis gamin, arrête de t'en faire. »**

Eren hocha la tête, il n'avait pas eu besoin de finir sa phrase, Levi avait comprit. Il ferma alors les yeux et décida de se laisser aller. De faire confiance à cet homme. Ce dernier put poursuivre son agréable tâche et déboutonna le jeans d'Eren. Ses doigts devinrent vite entreprenant et s'aventurent sous le pantalon. Lorsqu'il sentit les frémissements du jeune Jäger sous ses caresses, Levi ne tint pas et osa franchir la dernière barrière de tissu. **« Levi… Serré ! »** Sa seule réponse fut d'enlever l'intégralité des vêtements d'Eren. Les joues cramoisies, le gamin ne put s'empêcher de regarder son corps nu et exalté.

**— ****Tu n'arrives pas à garder les yeux fermés Eren ? Voilà ce qui arrive aux vilains garçons comme toi…**

Sans prévenir, Levi prit en main la virilité du plus jeune. Eren ne parvint pas à se retenir et des râles de plaisir raisonnèrent dans la pièce. Son cœur martela sa poitrine au rythme des vas-et-viens sur son membre gonflé de désir. Il se mordit la lèvre en se remémorant ses rêves érotiques, tout cela se passait comme il l'avait imaginé.

**— ****Je peux … Te toucher Levi ?**

**— ****Hm.**

À sa grande surprise, Levi n'émit aucune condition. Au début, Eren tâta du bout des doigts l'érection de l'homme, tout en restant hors du pantalon. Pas de doute, il est bien dur ! Pensa-t-il avant d'oser le déshabiller à son tour. Il détourna le regard devant l'intimité de l'homme et l'imita après avoir repris sa respiration. Levi écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit les chaudes mains d'Eren s'occuper de lui. Malgré sa gaucherie, les caresse du lycéen lui firent du bien. Et puis, comme s'il fut pris d'une pulsion soudaine, Eren renversa Levi sur le côté du lit. Le chanteur serra les lèvres quand il sentit une humide chaleur sur son sexe. Dos contre le matelas, il se cambra sous les allées-venues buccale d'Eren. L'homme planta ses ongles dans les épaules du plus jeune, la scène lui sembla être irréaliste. Eren, d'un naturel réservé, prenait le dessus et lui offrait une délicieuse fellation.** « Moins vite ! »** Le lycéen courba l'échine et obéit. Il s'amusa de la lenteur et en profita. Comme s'il mangeait une glace, il laissa sa langue parcourir l'érection de Levi._ Ça a l'air de lui convenir !_ Eren attendit le moment propice pour reprendre un rythme rapide, obtempérant toujours aux ordres du leader de Trost. **« Fini Eren ! »** Le plus jeune augmenta la vitesse et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un liquide amer et salé emplir par petit accoue sa bouche.

**— ****Tiens !**

Levi lui tendit un mouchoir dans lequel il recracha la semence.** « C'est dégueulasse ! »** s'exclama Eren.

**— ****Ne me dit pas que … C'est la première fois gamin ?**

Eren hocha la tête, les joues rougies par la gêne. Levi se radoucit et sa déclaration ne manqua pas de surprendre le lycéen.

**— ****Dans ce cas là, prend-moi.**

Abasourdi, Eren lâcha un hoquet de surprise.** « Quoi ?! **

**— ****Tu m'as bien entendu Eren, prend-moi. »**

Le dénommé frémit et ne tarda pas à saisir l'occasion. Il prépara l'homme à le recevoir, usant en abondance de lubrifiant. Le visage de Levi se crispa lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Eren en lui.** « Tu as des préservatifs ? »** L'homme pointa du regard la table de chevet dans laquelle Eren trouva l'objet de sa demande. Il enfila avec maladresse le condom avant de le lubrifier à nouveau.

**— ****Vas-y Eren.**

**— ****Pourquoi ?**

**— ****Pose pas de question et vas-y.**

Le plus jeune déglutit sa salive avant de prendre le leader. Le visage crispé de Levi lui somma d'y aller avec douceur, ce qu'il fit. Petit à petit, il constata l'étroitesse du chanteur. _Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi serré ! _Levi inclina légèrement la tête, signe que la douleur n'était plus. Comprenant alors qu'il pouvait se lâcher, Eren augmenta la vitesse des vas-et-viens. Lent, puis plus rapide. Il s'accrocha aux hanches de Levi et porta les jambes de l'homme afin de les placer sur ses épaules. La position lui offrit d'avantage de confort, ce qu'il négligea pas. En plus de ces nouvelles sensations, le regard insistant de Levi l'enflamma de plus belle.

Au bout de quelque minutes, Eren donna les derniers coups de boutoirs. Une violente douleur frappa sa poitrine, la réaction de son cœur. Las, il se laissa choir sur les draps frais et retira le préservatif. La main de Levi caressant son dos le fit tressaillir. « Reste dormir ici ce soir… »

x x x

_Le chapitre n'est pas posté le dimanche (Dans la nuit mais je chipote tout de même), mais je vous offre un lemon les amis ! _

_Je pense n'avoir jamais autant soigné une telle scène, m'y être appliquée. Suite à ta review sur Le Beau et le Titan, je me suis lâchée Marechal Rattus, et j'espère que cela n'est pas passé inaperçu lors de ta lecture :) _

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, chacune d'entre elles illumine ma journée, une véritable récompense. Sachez aussi que je suis ouverte à la discussion, parfois il m'arrive d'oublier de répondre, faut juste me relancer. _

_Étant à la fois ici et sur Fictionpress, je suis assez dissipée. _

_J'avoue être d'avantage ici depuis une semaine. Après Trost, je pense reprendre une nouvelle fanfic, toujours sur SnK. Entre deux, je ferais des OS. _

_Voilà, trêve de blabla, je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain (Ou lundi au plus tard), pour le dixième chapitre de Trost ! _

_Passez une bonne semaine,_

_Bisous :3 _


	10. Chapitre 10, Air

Hello tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Pour ma part, eh bien je vous réponds dans ce petit compte rendu :

À vrai dire, je suis un peu déboussolée en ce moment, une étape par laquelle on passe tous lorsque l'on écrit je suppose.

Voilà pourquoi je ne donnerai pas la date de la prochaine parution, j'ai besoin de prendre du recul. (Même si c'est possible que je sorte d'autres choses entre temps.)

Peut-être que le chapitre sortira dimanche, peut-être la semaine suivante. Je vous promet de ne pas être longue.

Je me suis un peu trop réfugié dans l'écriture et là j'avoue être perdue. Mon style est-il bon ? Mes idées ne sont-elles pas trop barbantes ? Voilà en gros ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

Le but n'est pas de me faire plaindre, mais alors pas du tout.

C'est juste un besoin pour moi de libérer ces interrogations ici, avec mes lecteurs.

Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui n'ont pas eut de réponse cette semaine, j'ai été très peu présente sur Fanfiction.

Malgré tout, la vie continue et je n'abandonne pas Trost :)

J'ai tout de même écrit le dixième chapitre.

Je ne pensais pas en faire autant lorsque j'ai écris le prologue ^^'' Trost est ma première fanfiction, et je suis contente qu'elle plaise !

Afin de nous situer dans l'avancé, j'utilise des chiffres et pense en être à environ … 75 % de la fiction.

Et je m'engage à la finir, promis !

Comme d'hab', pensées d'Eren en italique !

_**x x x **_

Allongé face à Levi, les jambes pliées contre son torse, Eren peina à trouver le sommeil. Après s'être assuré que l'homme dormait bien, le lycéen se laissa aller et le contempla. Le volet ouvert ne filtra pas la lumière extérieure et il distingua sans soucis les traits du chanteur. Il voulait tant caresser ce visage paisible et assoupi, mais ses mains tremblaient trop pour cela. _Il ressemble à un ange, _avisa-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Après s'être donné du courage, Eren plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Levi. Ce geste accéléra son rythme cardiaque, soucieux de réveiller son amant. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en constatant que l'homme avait le sommeil lourd. Rassuré, il continua ses caresses, appréciant la douceur de la sombre chevelure. Le lycéen voulait dormir lui aussi, mais il réfléchissait trop. Compter les moutons, des foutaises. Calquer la respiration de Levi, inutile. **« Partir d'ici ? » **Eren hocha la tête comme pour se répondre à lui-même. Par chance, le lit de Levi était silencieux. Le jeune Jäger put s'en défaire, tout en contrôlant son aîné. Une voix grave s'éleva dans la chambre, Eren se figea sur place. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il reconnut la voix du chanteur de Trost.

— **Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fous à cette heure tardive Eren ? Viens te recoucher.**

— **Je… J'ai… J'ai reçu un message de mon père… Euh non… Euh j'dois partir !**

Conscient de porter le mensonge sur son visage, Eren recula jusqu'à heurter la porte de la pièce. Levi scruta la scène, les sourcils froncés. **« Tu me mens là, non ? »** Le lycéen déglutit avec difficulté la salive. Pris de panique, il fonça dans le salon, enfila ses chaussures puis s'enfuit de l'appartement.

Eren courut, encore et encore. Il ne fit pas attention au chemin emprunté, ni aux couche-tard rentrant chez eux après une soirée bien arrosée. Tout pantelant et le souffle haletant, il se laissa tomber contre une entrée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le fracas de son dos contre le bois alerta le propriétaire. Muni d'une cuillère en plastique comme unique défense, Armin écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut son ami. **« Eren ?! » **L'intéressé leva la tête et adressa un vague sourire au blond. Sans plus attendre, Armin tendit une main à Eren et l'aida à se relever avant de le faire entrer dans son petit studio. **« Installe-toi, je n'ai plus besoin de te le dire ! »** Eren balança la tête de haut en bas et se laissa choir dans le clic-clac noir, dont le cuir réchauffa sa peau rafraîchie par la nuit.

— **Désolé, je te réveille sûrement.**

— **Il n'y a pas d'excuse entre ami Eren, c'est normal d'être là pour toi, comme tu sais le faire lors de mes moments de faiblesses.**

— **Oui mais …**

— **Pas de mais. Patiente quelque instant, je te prépare quelque chose qui te réconfortera à coup-sûr.**

Eren contempla la fine silhouette de son ami d'enfance s'affairer derrière la gazinière. Très vite, il put sentir une douce effluve sucrée émaner de la casserole posée sur le feu. Armin ne fut pas long et ramena une tasse fumante à son invité, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, les jambes croisées. Un lourd silence pesa dans la pièce. Eren comprit vite qu'un regard le scrutait avec attention, mais cela ne l'arracha pas de ses pensées. Sa sœur, et maintenant le chanteur. Le jeune homme était sûr d'une chose : Sa tombe l'attendait déjà au cimetière. Le blond ne tarda pas à rompre le silence qui plombait l'ambiance. **« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Eren ? Pourquoi je te le demande, tu finira bien par me le dire par toi-même… **

— **Tu l'aura voulu… Je… J'ai couché avec le leader de Trost, tu sais, Levi Ackerman. Ensuite j'ai accepté de rester chez lui pour dormir, avant de me barrer et d'atterrir ici.**

— **Tu es sérieux là ? Répète une dernière fois, que j'en sois sûr.**

— **Te fous pas de ma tronche Armin, j'ai déjà assez honte !**

— **Honte ? Mais honte de quoi Eren ? Explique-toi... »**

Eren déglutit en silence, les lèvres posées sur le bord en terre cuite de sa tasse. Il restait incapable de dire si cette soirée passée avec Levi était une chance ou non, ni même s'il avait eu raison de donner sa virginité avec autant de facilité à l'homme. Bien qu'il ne regretta pas cet acte, tout lui sembla être confus dans ses pensées. Il se sentit à la fois heureux, mais aussi stressé. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin les mots à mettre sur ses ressentis, une lueur craintive illumina ses prunelles vertes. **« J'ai peur de devenir accro ... » **D'abord figés par la surprise, les traits d'Armin se détendirent devant les étonnantes larmes de son ami.

— **Toi Eren Jäger, qui pleure ? Le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête, c'est pas possible.**

— **Définitivement, stop Armin. C'est des larmes de rage, je suis pas sensible !**

— **Si si, tu l'es. Alors résumons, tu as couché avec une rock-star…**

— **N'abuse pas, Dot Pixis en est une !**

— … **À en devenir Eren, laisse-moi finir mes phrases. Donc bref, tu as passé le début de la nuit avec Levi. Mais attends, jamais tu ne m'as parlé d'expériences avec un homme... **

Eren secoua la tête de gauche à droite, Armin voyait juste. Il avait le doigt sur sa préoccupation.

— **Justement.**

Le brun lâcha un long soupir. Avant de voir en chair et en os le chanteur de Trost, Eren n'avait jamais ressenti d'attirance pour les hommes et les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas plus. Il se forçait parfois à poser les yeux sur les fesses féminines dans la rue, mais cela ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Il avait même eu deux petites amies, de courtes histoires d'un mois ou deux. Être seul dans une pièce avec Levi était différent de tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait sentir son odeur, ses fins doigts de guitariste caresser sa peau. De plus en plus, au fil des jours.

**— ****Je crois qu'il est le seul qui m'attire… En tout cas c'est ce que je ressens.**

**— ****Tu sais Eren, ne crois pas que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi. Mais si tu veux essayer... Enfin ...**

**— ****Ça ne fonctionnera pas Armin, entre nous il n'y a que de l'amitié. C'est la nuit qui te donne des idées aussi folles ? **

**— ****Alors … Tu es amoureux ! **

Comme s'il avait une grotte dans la tête, le mot se répéta sans cesse, inlassablement la même mélodie. Amoureux. Un sentiment inconnu pour le jeune homme, mais qui prit d'un coup beaucoup de sens. Son cœur palpite lorsqu'il voit le chanteur de Trost. Son estomac se tord quand il frôle par mégarde sa peau. Il perd la raison au contact de sa bouche..

**— ****Je… C'est bien possible…**

x x x

Un las soupir s'échappa entre les fines lèvres de l'homme lorsque la clarté du jour illumina la chambre. Il jeta un rapide coup de d'œil à sa montre avant d'enfoncer à nouveau sa tête dans son oreiller. Dix heures et demi. Levi ne faisait jamais de grasse matinée et le dimanche matin était synonyme pour lui de tâches ménagères avant d'entamer une nouvelle semaine**. « Putain... »** Il tata la place vacante à ses côtés et constata qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. **« Il s'est bien barré alors... »** Le cœur du leader se serra dans sa poitrine.** « J'avais tant de chose à éclaircir avec ce gamin... »** Après avoir rassemblé le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, Levi se leva de son lit. Il manqua de trébucher sur le jean d'Eren traînant à terre, ce qui n'arrangea rien à sa mauvaise humeur. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher son téléphone. Comme prévu, il le trouva dans la cuisine et écarquilla les yeux devant la longue liste d'appels manqués.

**— ****Hanji… Hanji… Hanji… Erwin… Hanji… Hanji…**

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel mais une sonnerie l'arracha de ses pensées. **« J'espère que c'est toi Eren... »** Levi déglutit en silence sa salive, ce n'était pas Eren.

x x x

**— ****Bon, c'est décidé Armin ! Aujourd'hui, je vais voir Levi et je lui déballe mon sac !**

**— ****Ok, mais va falloir te trouver des vêtements parce que ce bas de jogging beaucoup trop court pour toi, ça va pas !**

**— ****Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu !**

De son côté, Eren était de bonne humeur. Chez son ami, rares étaient les matins où il se réveillait du mauvais pied. Armin avait allumé son ordinateur portable et branché les enceintes. La musique résonnait dans le petit studio du blond, fan de la rock-star Dot Pixis. **« Il déchire grave ! »** Assura-t-il à Eren en lui tendant une tasse de café. Le brun remercia Armin avant de chercher ses vêtements de rechange. Il fouilla dans la commode de son acolyte et brandit avec fierté un pantalon bleu électrique. **« Je te l'ai dis Armin, j'avais déjà prévu ! » **Eren but d'une traite son café et se brûla la langue. Il haussa des épaules, cela n'entachait en rien sa bonne volonté. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain où il s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans la petite douche. Lorsqu'il enclencha l'eau chaude, un sourire béat se scotcha sur son visage. Les vapeurs bouillonnantes lui rappelaient la soirée vécue la veille et les bras chaleureux de Levi. À ce nom, son rythme cardiaque augmenta. Il avait réussi à mettre les mots sur ses sentiments, cela se résumait en trois syllabes. Amoureux. Voilà ce qu'il était. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se lavait, l'odeur de l'homme s'effaça de sa peau mais pas de son esprit.** « Levi, que fait-tu ? Tu poses-tu les mêmes questions ? »**

Une fois propre, il s'attarda devant le miroir, stressé. **« Putain de cheveux ! J'peux plus rien foutre avec une telle masse capillaire ! Ce ne serait pas mieux comme ça ? Non, un peu de gel… Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire… ARMIIIIIIIIIIN ?! »** Le blond ne traîna pas et arriva vite dans la pièce étroite.

**— ****Quoi ?**

**— ****Ça te paraît bien comme ça ? Ça ne fait pas con ?**

**— ****Ben… Non, je ne crois pas …**

**— ****Merci pour ton aide. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. **Décréta-t-il avec ironie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eren fut enfin prêt à partir. **« Voilà… J'angoisse. Mais je te tiens au courant dès que c'est fait, à plus tard ! »** Les lèvres étirées au maximum, le lycéen reprit la route. Malgré sa résolution à ne pas courir, il ne put s'en empêcher. Il voulait arriver le plus vite possible chez Levi.

Au pied de l'immeuble, il fut tendu comme jamais. _Et s'il me rejette ? Et s'il me claque la porte au nez à cause de ma fugue nocturne ? Et si a peur ? Non… Quelqu'un comme Levi n'a pas peur. _Par chance, une femme sortit du bâtiment et le laissa entrer sans qu'il n'ait besoin de sonner. Devant la porte de l'appartement, il soupira une dizaine de secondes avant de se lancer. Il tapa une première fois, qui resta sans réponse. **« Ouvre Levi, je t'en supplie... »** Comme s'il avait été entendu, le passage s'ouvrit aussitôt mais il se glaça de stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit que Levi n'était pas seul chez lui. Accrochée au cou de l'homme, une rousse défia le jeune Jäger du regard. Bouchée bée, Eren hésita à faire demi-tour mais il ne répondait plus de lui-même. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil.

x x x

Voilà, j'ai eu du mal, mais le chapitre est bouclé !

Je sais que j'ai un léger retard, franchement je m'excuse. En plus, je vous laisse une fin dans ce genre. Le fouet est encore là.

Comme je vous l'ai dis, je ne précise pas la sortie du prochain chapitre. Il se peut que l'inspiration me revienne et que je le publie dimanche comme prévu, ou alors la semaine qui suit. Je m'engage à ne pas dépasser deux semaines en tout cas.

Sinon, je vous autorise à me harceler en pm !

J'attends vos reviews comme chaque semaines depuis début Janvier maintenant, écrire pour vous reste néanmoins un plaisir !

Je me dis qu'il y a des lecteurs que à qui j'apporte satisfaction à travers ces fictions, et c'est ça qui me pousse à me surpasser.

Voilà, une once de gaieté tout de même :D Bisous :3


	11. Chapter 11, Rythme

_Hello !_

_Comment allez-vous ? Pour une fois, je vais répondre, ÇA VA :D _

_Je vous remercie sincèrement !_

_Je le répète, je ne demandais rien la semaine passée en exposant mes doutes, et pourtant vous avez été adorable, vraiment. Devant autant de gentillesse j'ai retrouvé de l'inspiration (Et aussi par l'arrivée de Petra, fallait bien qu'elle débarque comme un cheveu sur la soupe !) et je reviens donc avec ce onzième chapitre, à une date normale.(Oui, presque en fait ... J'ai eu un contre-temps et je n'ai pu le publier lundi. Hier donc. )_

_Ce regain de motivation me vient aussi par le simple fait de discuter avec une personne, te cache pas __**Neechu**__ ! ( C'est aussi grâce à Hanji et ses humeurs :D) :p _

_Et bien sûr, __**RcAnt**__, que te dire ? Ça me touche d'être suivie avec fidélité, et le mot "merci" n'est même pas suffisant tu vois ! :) _

_Je remercie également les lecteurs que je ne peux contacter en privé : Crazy Av et Hi-chan, merci ! :)_

_Pensée d'Eren en italique ! :) _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_x x x _

La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Eren fixa les deux personnes présentes dans l'encadrement de la porte. Avec le plus de discrétion possible, il se pinça la hanche et la vive douleur ressentie lui indiqua que la scène surréaliste n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Une jeune femme s'accrochait belle et bien au cou de Levi comme une moule à son rocher. **« Je... »** Le jeune Jäger ravala sa salive avec difficulté tant le tableau fut déstabilisant. Une douleur lancinante située dans le thorax lui crispa le visage, celle de son premier chagrin d'amour. Il tint sa poitrine d'une main tremblante et la rapidité de son rythme cardiaque l'étonna. **« Dis-moi, c'est qui lui, Levi ? » **Levi ne répondit pas et le mystère ne cessa de planer au dessus des trois personnes. Le chanteur dégagea du revers de la main droite le bras de la femme et pénétra dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte de son appartement d'un rapide coup de talon. Du haut de son mètre soixante, il agrippa le pull gris d'Eren et le tira vers lui. Son visage à quelques millimètres de celui du lycéen, il ancra son regard d'acier dans les prunelles vertes et brillantes qui le fascinaient tant, avant de briser le silence.

— **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois gamin… **Dit-il d'un ton étonnement navré.

— **Je … Désolé de te déranger… de si bon matin… Je… Je m'en … !**

Le silence figea à nouveau le temps dans le corridor. Ne laissant pas son cadet finir sa phrase, Levi s'empara de sa bouche. Perdu entre sa raison et ses sentiments beaucoup trop abondants, Eren n'osa repousser l'homme. Son cœur battant avec frénésie dans son torse fit rougir ses joues et comme attiré par une drogue, il répondit à l'étreinte du leader de Trost. Le lycéen trouva la langue de Levi douce lorsque celle-ci s'insinua entre ses lèvres. Très vite, le baiser s'intensifia et Eren eut l'impression d'être coupé du monde réel. Il s'autorisa à perdre ses doigts dans la sombre chevelure de Levi. Une voix féminine interrompit les retrouvailles de deux amants. **« Bon Levi, veux-tu enfin m'expliquer parce que là… »** L'intéressé tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme rousse et la toisa du regard. **« T'es pas foutue d'être patiente deux minutes, hein Petra ? Bon et bien on dirait bien que je vais devoir faire les présentations... » **Un goût amer se rependit dans la bouche d'Eren lorsqu'il croisa les yeux noisettes de la dénommée Petra. Levi invita le lycéen à entrer dans l'appartement, ce que ce dernier fit avec appréhension. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce principale et sentit l'intégralité de ses poils se hérisser face à ses souvenirs. Il reconnut son sac d'école posé à côté de l'entrée et celui-ci lui rappela la soirée vécue la veille chez son aîné.

Levi lui présenta de la main droite l'une des places vacantes du canapé avant de partir dans la cuisine, le laissant seul avec Petra. Mal à l'aise, Eren fixa la fenêtre sans la lâcher une seule seconde, espérant au plus profond de lui-même que l'absence de Levi ne durerait pas indéfiniment. Le parfum de la rousse était bien trop agréable pour être supportable et la femme devenait bien trop bavarde au goût du jeune Jäger. **« Hmm… Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien âgé. **

— **En effet.**

— **Par pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es pas mineur…**

— **Euuuh … Si… Enfin non, NON ! J'ai dix-huit ans. »**

Eren poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Levi faire à nouveau son apparition, un plateau contenant trois verres et un pichet de limonade en main. L'homme enfin assis à côté de Petra, le lycéen examina le moindre de ses mouvements avant d'accepter le verre de soda qu'il lui tendit. Le chanteur mit vite fin à l'ambiance pesante qui plombait la pièce, la vérité allait enfin être rétablie. **« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te le cacher encore longtemps Eren, surtout… Dans les conditions actuelles. Mais… Petra est en quelque sorte ma demi sœur. **

— **Coucou ! »**

La désagréable sensation chatouillant l'estomac d'Eren disparut aussitôt Levi eut fini sa phrase. Le brun avala sa gorgée de soda tout en reconsidérant la rousse au charmant sourire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avec timidité, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre Levi et Petra. La couleur des cheveux, celle des yeux et même du teint, les traits… **« Nous n'avons pas de sang en commun, son père est marié à ma mère depuis cinq bonnes années maintenant. »** Rajouta-t-elle en enroulant son bras autour de Levi, qui la repoussa aussitôt. Malgré tout, une pointe de jalousie naquit en Eren. Désagréable, malicieuse, sournoise. _Après tout, ils vont bien ensemble et elle a l'air d'être plus âgée que moi_, avisa-t-il en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Occupé à se morfondre dans le doute, il ne remarqua pas l'insistant regard de Levi posé sur lui.

— **Je… Je vais y aller ! J'ai encore une tonne de devoir à faire ! Je venais juste reprendre mon sac de cours que j'ai oublié par mégarde… Hier ! **S'exclama le lycéen en se levant brusquement du fauteuil.

— **Je te raccompagne jusqu'en bas gamin.**

Eren n'osa refuser la proposition de Levi. À cet instant, son seul souhait fut d'être en tête à tête avec l'homme. Il récupéra ses affaires posées dans l'entrée, salua une dernière fois Petra avant de sortir de l'appartement. Le cœur serré comme s'il laissait à cette femme un bien précieux, il revisionna sans cesse la première vision qu'il eut eu de la rousse, suspendue au cou de Levi. _À quoi je pense moi ? On est même pas ensemble de toute façon… _Il avait envie de lui demander plus de précision sur leur relation, coucher avec l'homme n'était pas anodin pour le lycéen. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui. L'amour, jamais il n'avait connu ce sentiment. _Tout à l'air plus facile dans les séries qui passe à la télé… _Songea-t-il lorsqu'il descendit la dernière marche. En vitesse, il tâta la porte à la cherche de la poignée mais une main le stoppa. Celle de Levi. Dos à lui, Eren pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. De longs et fins doigts. Une paume chaude et sèche. Sans surprise, le chanteur le maîtrisa et dans un mouvement rapide, Eren se retrouva plaqué contre le mur rose du couloir. **« Tu pensais repartir aussi facilement ? » **Le plus jeune tressaillit à la demande du leader et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme lui caresser l'oreille.** « Non... » **Bien que confus, Eren ne résista pas face à une telle proximité et il rejoignit Levi dans un long baiser.

— **Mercredi après-midi on boucle Sina au studio d'enregistrement. Ça te dit de venir ?**

— **Avec plaisir Levi !**

Les doutes balayés, le visage d'Eren rayonna à nouveau. Le leader de Trost s'empara une dernière fois des lèvres de son cadet avant de le laisser partir. Il se sentait bien au côté de ce gamin et aurait voulu qu'il reste encore un long moment. Les prunelles brillantes, Eren hocha à la tête afin de saluer Levi.

Sur le chemin du retour, le jeune Jäger fit un crochet chez son ami Armin, qui l'attendait avec impatience.** « Alors ?**

— **Ben j'y suis allé… Et je suis tombé nez à nez avec sa demi sœur … Je n'ai pas osé me lancer…**

— **Déçu ?**

— **Non, je suis certain de m'être fait comprendre par le regard. »**

Souriant, Armin donna une tape amicale dans le dos d'Eren. **« Tout de même, t'as pas manqué de courage ! »**

x x x

Levi ne cessait de regarder l'horloge murale. Assit sur son canapé, jambes et bras croisés, il attendait le gamin avec empressement. Le lundi était passé avec une lenteur horrible à son goût et le mardi n'avait pas été en reste. Eren constituait la majeur partie de ses pensées et se concentrer de cette manière s'avérait être une tâche compliquée. Il résistait avec difficulté à l'envie de l'appeler, lui envoyer un message ou même l'attendre au pied de son lycée. De plus, Hanji ne cessait de le harceler de coup de téléphone auxquels il refusait de répondre.** « Une heure de l'après midi… Tu ne devrais plus tarder gamin… » **Comme si il avait été entendu, une sonnerie aiguë et désagréable brisa le silence de l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle atteignit ses oreilles, le cœur de Levi s'emballa. À l'aide de ses deux mains, il se propulsa hors du canapé et s'empressa d'autoriser l'accès au bâtiment en appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone. Après dix secondes d'hésitation, il décida de céder à ses envies. D'un pas vif, Levi se hâta dans le couloir. Il tenta de rester impassible à la vue des prunelles vertes et brillantes d'Eren, mais il eut beaucoup de mal. À la grande surprise du lycéen, il fut accueillit par un large sourire. _C'est pas dans ses habitudes … Quel coup me réserve-t-il encore ?_ Hélas pour l'homme, Eren n'arriva pas seul et le visage d'Hanji et d'Erwin lui retira la joie marquée sur son visage.

— **On a croisé notre fan favori sur la route, quel hasard tu ne trouves pas Levi ?**

— **Si tu le dis Hanji.**

— **Il n'est qu'une heure cinq, on a encore du temps devant nous. La présence d'Eren tombe à pic, tu ne peux pas m'ignorer là.**

Sans aucune envie, Levi laissa entrer Hanji, suivi d'Erwin et d'Eren. La calme de la bassiste alerta Levi, qui commença à se poser des questions. La femme s'adossa contre la fenêtre du salon, les mains posées sur les hanches. Eren pouvait lire de la malice dans son regard et cela lui colla des frissons. N'oubliant pas sa politesse, le chanteur de Trost servit une limonade à ses invités avant de reprendre sa place sur le canapé, quittée cinq minutes plus tôt. Il scruta ses deux amis tout en tentant de ne pas montrer sa curiosité. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Eren, qui le fixa à son tour. _Que se passe-t-il Levi ? Quelque chose cloche …_ Avisa-t-il, anxieux.

— **Qu'as-tu à me dire Hanji ? T'es plus hystérique que ça d'habitude. Erwin ?**

— **Je ne sais pas Levi elle ne m'a rien dit non plus, **avoua le batteur en haussant les épaules.

— **Internet regorge d'une multitude d'information Levi, il faut juste gratter un peu… Et j'ai une bonne mémoire tu le sais… J'ai trouvé quelque chose de fort intéressant samedi soir en me détendant sur le net.**

— **Ne tourne pas autour du pot bordel, parle !**

Les yeux pétillants comme s'il s'agissait de la plus grande découverte de sa vie, Hanji extirpa une feuille A4 pliée en quatre de la poche de sa veste en jean qu'elle tendit au chanteur. Quand il découvrit le contenu du papier, Levi peina à déglutir sa salive et ses joues blêmirent aussitôt.

[… Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer Hanji Zoé et Erwin Smith,

Levi Ackerman m'assure que c'est à contre cœur qu'il se tient seul devant moi. Honoré,

je partage avec vous, lecteur du DailyJäger, cette entrevue exclusive.

**DailyJäger**: Bonjour Levi, vous êtes le charismatique chanteur du groupe de musique Trost.

Le succès est au rendez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas le contester. D'où vous viens cet amour pour

le chant ?

**Levi Ackerman : **Je chante depuis que je suis gosse. J'ai toujours tenu à participer aux chorales

et divers clubs de chant dès mon plus jeune âge à l'école. C'est une passion qui me nourrit, que je

ne peux plus nier tellement elle est ancrée en moi.

**DailyJäger :** Comment s'est formé le groupe ? Étiez-vous ami avec Hanji et Erwin avant Trost ?

**Levi Ackerman :** Oui, nous nous connaissons depuis notre adolescence et sommes soudés comme les doigts de la main. C'est tout naturellement que nous avons fondé Trost il y a trois ans maintenant, bientôt quatre. Avant cela, nous jouions déjà ensemble mais sans formation… ]

— **Eren, il y a une question que tu as oublié de poser à ce cher Levi, le charismatique leader de Trost. Pourquoi ne met-il pas au courant ses « amis » de toujours, lorsqu'il tient une interview sur NOTRE groupe de musique ?**

Mal à l'aise, Eren chercha une réponse convenable afin de rassurer Hanji mais aucun mot ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Il s'accrocha au regard de Levi, désespéré, l'homme sembla réfléchir lui aussi.

_x x x_

_Que de suspens ! Enfin je crois ... Ben oui, il fallait bien que cette affaire de blog et d'article fait tout seul comme un égoïste refasse surface :p_

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)_

_Je vous dis à la prochaine, et peut-être à très très bientôt pour un nouveau projet de Fanfic :p_

_(Non je ne donne pas de date mais rassurez-vous, il devrait arriver à la date habituelle :) )_

_Bisous :3_


End file.
